99 canales
by Vanina de Lira
Summary: La vida en Grimauld Place es un infierno Sirius Black y su encierro no se llevan bien. Deciden regalarle un TV con conexión clandestina del cable muggle. Un gran error. ONESHOT.Y AHORA LA CONTINUACIÓN! Qué pasará cuando Sirius no soporte esa horrible verd
1. Parte 1

Este fic no es apología del delito. En esta historia verás a tus personajes favoritos robando cable, pero eso está mal. Robar cable es un delito. ¿Pero adivina qué? Black ya pagó su condena por adelantado: estuvo 12 años preso siendo inocente, así que tiene crédito para mandarse algunas macanas más.

99 canales 

_Toda la historia transcurre en la cocina del cuartel central de la Orden del Fénix. (La casa Black) _

- ¡Auch!

- ¿Mucho mejor:)

- ¡No! Duele.

- A ver espera. Creo que era así… el brazo…

CRACK.

- ¡AAAAUCH! Ya basta Sirius, esos no son masajes ¡Aaaah!

- ¡Espera, Moony no te vayas, ya me acordé! El pulgar un poco más adentro, era eso… ¡No te vayas, lo vi en el Discovery Healt!

La tristeza de Sirius preocupaba a Lupin y a todos. Su encierro permanente en el número 12 de Grimauld Place era irremediable; y aunque lo visitaban tanto cuanto fuera posible para aplacar su soledad, no era suficiente. Un hombre como Sirius Black se aburre fácilmente.

Un buen día (un buen _maldito _día) le hicieron el peor regalo del mundo: Una TV de 29 pulgadas con conexión clandestina del cable de los vecinos muggles. El peor error cometido en la historia de la Orden del Fénix.

---------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Qué pasa Sirius¿Es algo urgente?

- Mmsé, más o menos. Tomen, tomen, pónganse esto. – les dijo entusiasmado, dándoles cuatro pilotos a los magos recién llegados. – Ahora, que llueva un poco – agregó haciendo girar su varita hacia el techo y una densa lluvia calló sobre la cocina. – Bien: manos en los bolsillos… y caminen hacia acá ¡todos con el mismo pie! Derecha, izquierda, derecha… ahí no más.

- ¿Sirius, podrías explicar…?

- Albus Dumbledor, logística y planificación. La cabeza de las ideas brillantes. – Comenzó a presentar – Rubeus Hagrid, técnica y movilidad. Provee de todo lo que el grupo necesita para sus operativos. Severus Snape, caracterización. El narigón que se hace pasar por lo que sea (todos sabemos que se proclama un excelente actor).

- Grrrrr.

- … Y Remus Lunático Lupin, investigación. El sensible del grupo. Los cuatro son ¡Los Simuladores! Ahora, yo soy Sirius Black y el Ministerio puso una suma gorda como recompensa por mi captura ¿Qué van a hacer ustedes para solucionar mi problema:D

Cuatro pilotos (uno extra grande) le cayeron encima.

- Ah, ya sé, prefieren hacer Full Monti¿no?

---------------------------------------------------------

- Buenos días Remus.

- Ah, Profesor Dumbledore¿cómo le va? – contestó Lupin con un delantal, y un cucharón en la mano.

- Muy bien, muchas gracias. Linda la decoración… -comentó conteniendo la risa.

- V.V Ni me hable de eso… los servilleteros de papel maché, la pintura country sobre las sillas, el llamador de la puerta hecho con latas de sardinas… todo lo hizo Sirius que estuvo viendo el programa de Bricolaje en el canal de la mujer.

- ¿Y cómo está ahora?

- La última vez que subí estaba armando una pista de obstáculos como la de Animal Planet; quiere que lo lleve a competir a como perro, dice que puede hacerlo mejor que cualquiera.

- Sin duda. – contestó el Director divertido.

- Kreacher, Kreacher ven, ya lo terminé. – Sirius entraba a la cocina con un manojo de lana naranja que resultó ser un pulóver de cuello alto, e intentaba probárselo al elfo, que estiraba las manos esperanzadamente.

- ¡Sirius NO! – gritó Lupin. – Le estás dando _ropa._

- Cierto. Fuera tú – le dijo al elfo corriéndolo con un pie-. Igual me había quedado un poco grande, quizá a ti te entra Lunático, pruébatelo.

- No, Sir—No, basta, no me entra… ¡BLACK!

Sirius ahogó un grito.

- Nunca me llamaste Black.

- Compórtate¿quieres? – dijo Lupin severo.

- óò.

---------------------------------------------------------

- Ahora él decidió encargarse de hacer la comida. No lo hace tan mal desde que mira El Gourmet.

- Pero Remus¡esta carne está cruda! – dijo Minerva pinchando su bife (bistec) con miedo que todavía mugiera.

- ¿Les parece? –se extrañó el licántropo- A mí me encanta así.

- Lunaaaaticooo.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Ven aquí. – Lupin dejó la mesa y acudió al llamado de su amigo quien ahora vestía el delantal y una toalla en la cabeza a falta del gorrito blanco de cocinero.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Mira, la receta decía claramente: "un minuto en el microondas", que es algo que los muggles usan para cocinar¿sabías?

- Sí, sabía.

- Como acá no hay lo puse en el fuego, que es lo mismo, pero me queda _crudo._

- Me temo Sirius que el fuego y un microondas no son lo mismo.

- Si quieres yo puedo conseguirte un microcoso.- dijo Mundungus desde la mesa.

- ¡SÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ!

- No. Seguro que es robado. –dijo Lupin sin pensarlo dos veces.

- (¿Qué esperabas?) En ese caso, podríamos usarlo y después devolverlo.

- ¡SIIII! Vamos Moony, sólo lo usamos y después lo devolvemos, no pasa nada, es solo un ratito ¿síiiii?

Al día siguiente….

- ¿Cómo vamos a devolver esto? – El microondas que una vez fue blanco yacía negro, hinchado como por una explosión y con media puerta derretida. - ¿Me quieres decir qué le metiste?

- Un huevo, sopa, fideos, tomate, un sapo, salchichas, una lata de cerveza y después le prendí fuego.

- ¡Los microondas no necesitan fuego!

- ¡Pero era para cocinar!

- ¡Igual, cocina sin fuego!

- ¡Cómo algo puede calentar sin fuego!

-----------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Cómo sigue Black?

- Un poco preocupado por la cotización del yen, pero bien por lo demás…. ¡Oh Sirius¿Qué te pasa, estás bien¿Te caíste? – Lupin corrió hacia Sirius que estaba extrañamente abollado.

- No, estoy haciendo yoga. Tú también deberías intentar, te ves tenso.

---------------------------------------------------------

- Vamos, un teléfono, quiero un teléfono, por favor. – le ponía cara de perrito abandonado en la lluvia.

- Tú no aprendiste con el microondas ¿eh¿Para qué quieres ahora un teléfono?

- Para llamar a un programa de preguntas y respuestas. Vamos, ni siquiera me tengo que mover de aquí; ya no me dejaste ir a ese programa de talentos, y había preparado esa canción por una semana… YY

- ¿Qué canción? – quiso saber Tonks. Desde atrás todos los demás miembros de la Orden le hacían desesperadas señas con la cabeza y los brazos que decían que no.

- ¡Aaaaah! Tú todavía no la has visto. – Recordó encantado el animago, y se puso a cantar y bailar la canción _Who let the dogs out?. _

----------------------------------------------------------

- Estoy cansado Molly, a veces quisiera tirar ese maldito televisor, pero la verdad es que nunca antes Sirius había estado tan feliz…

- Bueno, sólo habrá que tenerle un poquito de paciencia… nñU

- Buenos días. – dijo Sirius entrando a la cocina. Se veía muy normal y cuerdo el día de hoy, a pesar de la remera de _31 minutos_ que llevaba.

- B-buenos días. – contestó Lupin medio extrañado y medio aliviado.

- Buenos días. – dijo Molly sirviendo la mesa para el desayuno. - ¿Cómo te fue con tu programa de preguntas y respuestas?

- Mal¿quién iba a saber quién es Maradona¿Tienes tostadas de gluten? – le preguntó tranquilamente a Lupin.

- ¿Eh?

- De gluten.

- Eh… no, no hay.

- ¿Y leche de soja?

- …No… no, tampoco. Toma – le dio su desayuno.

- ¿Sabes cuántas calorías tiene…

- ¡TRAAAAGATELOOOO!

-----------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Sirius… estás bien? No comiste nada…

- Remus… me queda poco tiempo… -dijo en una voz teatral.

- ¿Qué?

- Voy a morir. Y antes de hacerlo quiero encontrar a mi hermana.

- ¿Morir¿Hermana¿Tenías una hermana?

- Mi hermana gemela que fue separada al momento de nacer. Fue criada por unos pobres campesinos hasta que empezó a trabajar como mucama de una familia rica. Se enamoró del hijo de la familia que la dejó embarazada y se robó a su pequeña hija. Después de eso ella perdió la memoria, quedó en coma, luego ciega y más tarde paralítica; se recuperó, se metió a un convento, ganó un concurso de belleza y heredó la fortuna de un viejo tío desconocido. Y ahora quiero encontrarla para ayudarla a recuperar a su hija y vengarnos del malvado Marco Alberto Juárez Gruchaga del Valle Arredondo de los Pinos Verdes.

- Sirius… ¿estás viendo la novela venezolana? >

- No, es mexicana.

- Yo pensé que era brasileña. – comentó Minerva.

----------------------------------------------------------

- Qué bueno que vinieron Harry – le dijo Lupin -, a ver si ustedes logran que tu padrino se aleje un poco de esa televisión. Apenas la deja para bajar a comer y hasta se duerme con la tele prendida… Sirius no tardará en bajar.

- A ella le gusta la gasoliiiiina – entró cantando Sirius. - ¿Vieron el ultimo video de Jesica Simpson? Recién lo dieron. Y también Beyoncee, Avril Lavigne y Britney Spears… _oops i did it again… _

Harry tiró su tenedor y corrió hacia su padrino como si estuviera enfermo, lo hizo sentar en una silla y le acariciaba el pelo como para tranquilizarlo.

- No te preocupes padrino, yo te voy a prestar todos mis discos de Korn, Eminem, Linkin Park, Maroon five…

- ¿Escuchas _Maroon 5?_ – dijo Ron a punto de burlarse.

- Sí¿qué tiene?

- A mí me gusta The Cure, The Rasmus, Evanescence… -Ron contó con los dedos.

- Evanescence es sólo un producto – dijo Hermione despectivamente – Un gran estudio de mercado, totalmente manipulado por la discográfica. El grupo ni siquiera escribe sus canciones, es sólo la imagen.

- A mí me gusta Gwen Stefani. – dijo Ginny.

- ¡Aguante Rata Blanca! – gritó Bill.

- ¡Ustedes son _magos!_ – los retó Minerva McGonagall – Podrían tener un poco más de dignidad.

- Sí, no hablen de cosas muggles en la mesa: _estamos comiendo._ – Remarcó Snape con asco.

--------------------------------------------------------

- Mira Sirius, traje esto para ti: - dijo Hermione entregándole un recorte de un diario muggle.

- ¿Qué es?

- Un artículo donde dice que la televisión atrofia el cerebro de los chicos, y que deberían leer más.

- "Los libros no muerden" – leyó Sirius el encabezado y se rió con su risa como un ladrido - ¡En esta casa sí! Me voy, ya va a empezar Marimar.

------------------------------------------------------------

El silencio era total en la cena, excepto por las carcajadas peladas que venían de un cuarto de arriba donde estaban Sirius, Harry, Hermione, los Weasley y un televisor.

- ¿Qué están viendo?

Ojoloco giró su ojo mágico al techo por un momento y contestó:

- Señal Infinito.

- Ah. – dijeron todos.

----------------------------------------------------------

Remus preparaba el desayuno cuando un ruido tremendo bajaba por las escaleras.

-… está sólo frente al arco yyyyyyyyyy…

CRASHHH

- ¡Sirius!

- GOOOOOOOOL

- _Escoria, engendros, traidores de la sangre… _

Sirius entró a la cocina blandiendo su remera de 31 minutos al grito de "gol".

- Ya sé quién es Maradona. –dijo con una sonrisa.

-------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡Profesor Dumbledore, qué suerte que lo veo!

- Tengo suerte yo que tú me veas sin que esté parado entre ese televisor y tú.- dijo el Director placidamente.

- Necesito pedirle algo. Quiero comprar una faja reductora, un aparato que corta verduras, frutas y hasta hielo en dos segundos, un audífono para escuchar "fuerte y claro", un trapo de piso que nunca se gasta, un set de cuchillos y la colección de discos de música Celta que incluye el tema de El Señor de los Anillos. Lo encargué por teléfono, pero no puedo decirles la dirección a la que tienen que enviármelo, yo no soy el Guardián del Secreto, tiene que hacerlo Usted.

- Sirius, todo eso es un fraude, una estafa. – dijo Lupin.

- Cierto Sirius, tú no necesitas nada de eso. –explicó pacientemente Dumbledore- No necesitas adelgazar, te ves casi desnutrido; no necesitas un aparato para picar verduras o hielo, usas magia; escuchas perfectamente bien; un buen elfo hace todo tu trabajo (y Remus); y en cuanto a la colección de música celta… yo también me la quería comprar.

-------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡Adivina quién soy! – le dijo Sirius a Remus, envuelto en una cortina.

- Sirius Black.

- No, de veras, adivina quién soy.

- Un mortífago.

- No.

- Un dementor.

- No.

- ¿Quién?

- ¡Padre Coraje! D.

--------------------------------------------------------------

La puerta de la cocina se abrió de una patada y Sirius rodó por el piso al grito de "¡Todo el mundo abajo!"

- Dije "todo el mundo abajo". – Nadie le hizo caso, como si no existiera. – ¡Los Ninjas, ahí vienen los ninjas! – gritó Sirius corriendo alrededor de la mesa. Minerva le puso un pie y Black se cayó de cara al piso. Lupin lo agarró de las crines como a un perro cachorro y lo sentó a la mesa.

– Toma.- le dijo secamente, sirviéndole sopa.

- ¿Saben a quién vi la otra vez en el canal de acción? – comentó Sirius comenzando su sopa. – A Snape.

- PPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! – Minerva escupió todo.

- Trabajó en "Duro de Matar". Claro que no lo reconocí con el pelo corto y decente.

- Era joven y necesitaba el dinero. – se justificó Snape cuando pudo escupir la cuchara que se había tragado.

-------------------------------------------------------------

- Mira¿qué te parece?_… I'm a model if you know what i mean, i'll do my little turn… _¿Qué dices?

- ¡Sirius, de dónde rayos sacaste esa ropa!

- … Estuve pensando en hacerme una cirugía en la nariz, y definitivamente cambiarme el color del pelo.

- ¡Por qué no esperas a que te la rompa antes de hacerte esa cirugía? >

-------------------------------------------------------------

- Sirius, qué bueno que llegaste, tenemos visitas. ¿Podrías servir la mesa?

- ¡Tú no me digas qué hacer, judío!

Molly ahogó un grito.

- ¡South Park! Eso es malo, malo, Sirius. Está prohibido volver a verlo o repetir cualquier cosa que digan. Ven, yo buscaré algo que puedas ver.

Y Molly se llevó a Sirius como un chico. Todos en la cocina hicieron silencio y oyeron el televisor que se encendía.

"JAAAAY-JAY EL AVIOCITO ¡SOY YO!"

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO – corrieron todos.

--------------------------------------------------------

- Profesor Dumbledore¿sabe a cuantos kilómetros está Plutón de la Tierra?

- No importa lo que te diga el Discovery Channel, los astros se mueven y nunca están a la misma distancia de la Tierra. – lo cortó Minerva.

- La TV es basura. – dijo Snape.

- No creas. – contestó Lupin – El viernes a la noche Sirius me invitó a ver una película que estaba buena.

- ¿En qué canal?

- Venus.

------------------------------------------------------------

- Soy la guerrera del amor… - entró Sirius a la cocina.

- ¡Oh, no! El canal de anime.

- …Que lucha por el amor y la justicia… ¡Soy Sailor Moon! Y te castigaré en el nombre de la Luna. – Sirius marchaba por la cocina haciendo extraños movimientos y más extrañas poses. Atrás Severus le hacía burla formando una "L" sobre su frente con el pulgar y el índice.

- Ya _basta _Sirius, siéntate a desayunar.

- No, primero le escribiré a Harry, tengo que consultarle algo.

- Eso puede esperar, tu desayuno se va a enfriar.

- No, no, será rápido. Sólo quiero saber de qué tamaño tiene los ojos esa chica Cho Chang.

- ¡Sirius, Sailor Moon _es un dibujo animado_! – gritó Remus desesperado.

- Sí, pero es de verdad.

- No, no lo es. ¡NADA EN TELEVISIÓN ES VERDAD!

Black ahogó un grito y Remus casi se arrepiente de lo que había hecho. Era mejor que lo supiera ahora que después…

- Entonces… ¿Padre Coraje?

- Es mentira. – respondió Lupin con un peso en el alma.

- ¿Y Los Simuladores?

- Mentira.

- ¿El Chavo? –preguntó con miedo.

- Es un hombre de sesenta años.

Sirius casi se pone a llorar. Lupín no sabía qué decir, apenas le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

- Bueno, al menos me alegra saber que medio oriente no está en guerra…

-----------------------------------------------------------

¿Les gustó? Yo me divertí muchísimo escribiendo, espero que ustedes también leyendo. El fic se me ocurrió mientras me quejaba porque mi señal de cable sacó mi querido Locomotion cuando pudo haber sacado cualquiera de los tantos otros tontos canales. Tal vez hice alusión a muchos programas que no conocen, en especial en otros países, lamento eso, pero creo que en general se entiende. Muchas gracias por leer!


	2. Las segundas partes nunca son buenas

**Nakuru Tsukishiro: **Encantada de que te haya gustado .

**Niv Riddle: **Que no te avergüence lo de Sailor Moon, además eras muy chica. Nunca viste a esos treintañeros en los cosplay? Padre Coraje era una novela/serie en el 2004, protagonizada por Facundo Arana. Coraje era un "justiciero del pueblo" que andaba encapuchado.

**Mariana8: **Eeeeh! Reconozcamos que Remus es un hombre adulto, jeje. Locomotion me gustaba, lo que no me gustó es que lo sacaran. Es cierto, últimamente traía poco; lo único que voy a extrañar es Alexander, aunque ya lo vi tantas veces…

**naexass: …**Humor negro. Por supuesto que no me hace gracia la guerra en Medio Oriente. A mí también me dio grima terminar así un fic que se suponía era para reírse. El mensaje que quise dar con eso fue que la tv no solamente está para entretener y vender, sino que también nos mantiene comunicados y unidos; también está para tomarla en serio.

**Lechuza Black: **que bueno que te haya gustado, muchas gracias por el rv.

**NatyTuk: **ay Diox, tu comentario me hacho parecer un tomate con pelo, muchas gracias! Te diré que no ha sido difícil porque tu lindo Sirius da mucha tela para reírse de él XD (qué mala!)

**MissTracy: **Encantada, léelo cuantas veces quieras!

**Helen Black: **Es que así me imagino que se reirán los magos de la visión que los muggles tenemos de lo "sobrenatural" XP

**the girlfriend of sirius: **Jaja, también reconociste al profe en la peli? Estoy contenta de tener animax, sólo me quejaba de que sacaran Locomotion, quería los dos XP (a mí nada me conforma, jeje.)

**Botan Peony: **lo descubrí recientemente: si bien para mí Sirius es un personaje más bien serio y abatido por Azkaban, según lo que sale en mis fics parece que en mi subconsciente está re loco, o incluso es un poco idiota XP.

**half-blood princess: **je, creo que la relación de Remus y Sirius da para más que slash solamente. Qué bueno que te gustó.

**sara fenix black: **okay, lo confieso, el fic tiene un efecto "rictumsémptrico". El contramaleficio es pensar en Arabela Figg en bikini. Los Simuladores es mi serie de tv preferida (ahora están repitiendo algunos capítulos sueltos, pero ya no lo dan); se trata de un grupo de persona que solucionan cualquier clase de problema simulando situaciones y cobrando por ello. En principio son cuatro hombres (Mario Santos, Emilio Ravena, Pablo Lampone y Gabriel Medina): uno recaba la información necesaria (GM, aquí Remus), otro consigue los materiales (PL, Hagrid), otro traza los planes (MS, Dumbledore) y el último simula (Interpretado por Diego Petetti, que de verdad tiene una nariz a lo Snape). Lo de la lluvia, los pilotos y todos caminando con el mismo pie es parte de la presentación XD.

**Mary Popins:** Muchas gracias, reíte mas seguido, está bueno! El comentario de locomotion pare que tomó más relevancia que el fic mismo XD. Es sólo que me mudé en enero y al hacerlo cambié de compañía de cable (a Gigared) y así perdí el cartoon network y el final de varias series (Inu Yasha, Kaleido Star) y el estreno de otras. No iba a soportar otra pérdida semejante ¡n¡

**Loly: **De nada, es un placer para mí. Muchísimas gracias por el halago. Esas partes también fueron de mis preferidas XD (un secreto: el sapo estaba vivo XD)

**o0kyoko0o: **Thanx! Los oneshot son mi especialidad. Divino Sirius, no?

**myca: **O0O No solo eso, él se pregunta por qué las Bananas en pijama hablan sin mover los labios! XDD Ay, mi pobre Moony, sólo está estresado ñ.ñU. Consideremos que Canuto está casi cuarentón para hacer esas cosas, Remus le tiene paciencia sólo porque lo quiere mucho :)

**Mystis Spiro: **Muchas gracias! Intentaré seguir!

**La Hija Del Viento:** Muchas gracias, ojalá no te decepcionen mis otras historias XP. Seguiré escribiendo.

**CaM Lupin: **que sí estás loca XD qué hacías leyendo a esa hora? Psss… es a la misma hora que yo ando escribiendo XP. Qué envidia, si yo tuviera un knockbook ( o como sea) ni me levantaría de la cama! (que ociosa! -v-)

**Miss Molko84: **jeje, Infinito… "the Quibbler hecho canal de cable" XD. Canal Venus transmite la hacienda agropecuaria… mentira, es un canal para adultos XD. Un muak a vos también!

**alicia en su mundo: **me gusta mucho tu nick, sólo quería decirlo. Está bien, confieso: la razón por le k escribo es para que al reírse los vean como locos y así mi propio desquicio pase más desapercibido. 99 canales es un oneshot, lo siento, pero creo que estoy pensando en una segunda parte…

**AmiYumi: **Gracias! Y sí, la verdad que animax fue una mejora (oxala lo consigas)

**ross malfoy: **Acá me atajo! A mí también me gusta Evanescence, y no sé si escriben o no sus canciones; sólo puse un comentario que sería digno de Hermione, eso es todo. Gracias por el review!

**Lady Ski: **a mí también me encanta Petti, que lástima que lo sacaron así de golpe! Y lo del loser es tan viejo…, yo lo aprendí de Adal Ramones y aparte está en la canción de Shrek O-o. Pero Petti lo hizo más loser pronunciándolo con O. Me pareció linda burla porque Sailor Moon hace una pose parecida (con tres dedos), notaste? Jeje, lo de tv compras lo puse por la estúpida adicción de mi hermana a los infomerciales y la loca de las cotizaciones esa soy yo XP. Grax x tu rv!

**E. Naomi Yano:** (Vanina cantando a lo Sirius): _"ella es de la tierraaa, de mujeres diviiiiinaas, ella es argentinaaa…" _Pobre Sirius cantando la Gasolina XS, pero peor si se ponía a cantar como Britney. Yo también lo hubiera visto como Harry si entrara cantando _oops, i did it again_, pensaría que tiene fiebre y le daría un buen baño de agua fría….O-O Eeeeh, no fue lo que pareció que dije!

**Alyssa Black:** cuidado! La colección de música celta es una estafa: la grabación está en un volumen réquete bajito, lo hacen para que además compres el audífono para escuchar "fuerte y claro" XP (x Diox, es el peor infomercial que vi en mi vida! XD)

**Mochita-chan: **faltaron muchísmos como decís, pero me hubiera quedado escribiendo eternamente! Grax x el rv!

**------------------------------------------------------------**

**------------------------------------------------------------ **

**  
**

**_Parte 2_**

- ¿Sirius?... ¿Sirius?... –Remus Lunático Lupin abría las puertas de la casa, una tras otra buscando a su amigo – Sirius, ya está lista la comida¿dónde estás?... ¡SIRIUS!

Al entrar a una habitación el corazón se le detuvo con la escena y pegó un grito: Su mejor amigo en el mundo estaba allí, con aspecto afligido y desasosegado, levantando la varita hacia su cabeza…

- ¡Atrás! No entres… - dijo tristemente Sirius plantándole una mano; Remus no se atrevió a moverse – No me detengas…

- ¡Sirius, por Dios, qué estás haciendo!

- Ya no puedo vivir con esta horrible verdad, no lo soporto… - decía tembloroso. Remus estaba aterrado.

- Sir… Sirius… ¡mi Siris¡Paddy por favor!

- No quiero que te culpes por esto…- dijo Sirius a su amigo con una última sonrisa. Cerró fuerte los ojos y….

- ¡SIIIIIIIRIUUUUUUSSSSS!

**¡Hola a todo el mundo¿Cómo han estado? Encantada de tenerlos de vuelta con la continuación de _99 canales_. Sé que era un oneshot pero recientemente se me cruzó una idea por la cabeza. La historia comienza donde la dejamos: después de que Sirius se entera de "_esa horrible verdad"_ XD… ¿Quieren saber qué pasó con él? Pues vayamos a St. Mungo's y veamos…**

Remus esperaba temblando de la cabeza a los pies, con los ojos al borde de las lágrimas y estrujando en su mano un pañuelito amarillo. A su lado Dumbledore insistía en darle más chocolate. Un hombre en túnica verde lima se acercó.

- ¿Están aquí por el Señor Stubby Boardman? – No habían dado su verdadero nombre, se imaginan qué hubiera pasado si llagaban a un hospital lleno de magos diciendo que el hombre que traían era el asesino serial Sirius Black.

Remus dio un paso adelante, aún temblando.

- ¿Saben si ha recibido alguna mala noticia últimamente¿Algún desengaño? – Preguntó el hombre revisando sus papeles, sin mirarlos. Remus dio un gemido y ocultó su cara en el pecho de Dumbledore.

- ¡No debí haber sido tan duro¿Cómo iba a saber al decir eso que iba a terminar queriendo suicidarse?

- ¿Suicidarse? Noooo – sonrió por fin dejando sus papeles -, el Señor Boardman no ha querido suicidarse.

Remus levantó la cabeza.

- No, él ha querido modificarse la memoria, parece que quiso quitarse algún recuerdo reciente. Lo vemos a menudo por aquí… novios que quieren olvidar a sus amantes, infieles que quieren olvidar una traición, fanáticos que quieren borrar algún partido de quidditch especialmente desastroso… Qué tontos, eso es algo que no pueden hacer solos. En cuanto afectan su memoria olvidan cómo terminar el hechizo y eso casi siempre trae resultados desastrosos.

- ¿Entonces él está bien ahora? –preguntó Remus débilmente.

- Me temo que no volverá a ser el mismo –le respondió con seriedad-. Se ha causado un profundo daño cerebral permanente. En otras palabras, ha quedado medio idiota…

Lupin movió la cabeza con impaciencia.

- No, no: ya estaba así antes del accidente.

- ¡Ah! En ese caso… se repondrá. –contestó alegremente y se alejó.

- ¿Se puede entrar a verlo? –llamó Remus. El sanador lo pensó:

- Sí, pero de una persona a la vez.

El Profesor Dumbledore le dio un pequeño apretón en el hombro y fue Lupin quien pasó.

Remus entró con su pañuelo listo en caso de que resurgiera otro brote de emoción. Se acercó lentamente a la cama de Sirius, que era la única ocupada allí, y lo vio dormir con un enorme turbante de vendas en la cabeza.

- Sirius… - dijo débilmente. Luego se echó de rodillas junto a la cama y escondió la cara entre sus brazos. -¡Perdóname¡Fue todo mi culpa! Me siento terrible, tan miserable. ¡Me siento tan culpable¡Sirius, te _prometo_ que no me separaré de ti durante las veinticuatro horas, te cuidaré día y noche hasta que te recuperes por completo!

Sirius gruñó, comenzaba a despertarse. Remus se puso de pie enseguida, se arregló la cara y esperó tieso de los nervios.

Sirius abrió los ojos, miró dónde estaba e intentó sentarse.

- A-ay, mi cabeza…!

- Tranquilo, estarás bien. ¿Cómo te sientes? – dijo Remus mientras lo hacía volver sobre su almohada.

Sirius frunció el ceño tratando de enfocar.

- Bien… ¿Usted quién es?

A Remus le dio una puntada en el corazón. ¡_Cómo_ se había olvidado de él!

Lo agarró por los hombros y lo sacudió con fuerza gritando desesperado. Cuando vio que los ojos de Sirius se movían demasiado en sus órbitas lo soltó asustado y se agarró con fuerza las manos.

- Dime¿cuántos dedos ves acá? – preguntó despacio poniéndole una mano delante.

Sirius trató de hacer foco y contó:

- _Uno, dos, tres, catorce…_

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Sirius Black.

- ¿Y en qué año estamos?

- En séptimo.

- ¿En séptimo qué?

- Que _yo_ estoy en séptimo año de Hogwarts.

Lupin se quedó boquiabierto. Después de unos segundos preguntó con voz ronca:

- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- Voy a cumplir dieciocho.

Remus tuvo ganas de salir corriendo, pero no podía ni moverse. Él lo sabía muy bien: si había algo más insoportable que Sirius, sólo era Sirius con diecisiete años.

- ¿Usted quién es? - repitió Sirius mirándolo con desconfianza y agarrándose esta vez al borde de la cama por si al tipo se le ocurría volver a zarandearlo.

- Re..Re.. Remus. Remus Lupin. – contestó débilmente. Sirius lo miró un momento.

- ¿Lupin¿El papá de Lunático¡Vaya, sí que se parecen! Y hasta se llaman igual…

- Sí… -contestó mientras sentía que se empezaba a sentir enfermo. ¡Lo que faltaba! Ahora lo estaba tratando de viejo. –Lunático… Junior, lo llamamos en casa.

- _Junior, _jajajaja.

Por un momento verlo reírse lo alivió un poco, pero no mucho. Sabía que a partir de ese momento, todo se iba poner muuuy difícil.

Pero había hecho una promesa….

------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora¿Quién me creían, Rowling para andar matando a Sirius? Jeje.**

**Quiero agradecer todos los reviews que me dejaron para 99 canales; me alegró mucho saber que les gustó tanto. Esta segunda parte no promete ser tan buena como la primera, pero haré lo que pueda. Este capítulo me quedó muy corto. Y trillado… Lo de la amnesia es muy clásico, parece sacado de una de las novelas que veía Sirius. Pero sé que a muchos les gusta más la época de los merodeadores que la de Harry, así que creo que no se quejarán. Les ruego que me digan qué les pareció este capítulo, si debo seguir o he arruinado todo. Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, ideas para seguirlo, todo se acepta. Críticas y reclamos también, siempre y cuando no tengan palabrotas. Espero escribir cosas más originales en adelante, aunque no creo, la inspiración se me está secando últimamente. Voy a ir a mirar mucha tele a ver si se me ocurre algo.**


	3. Capítulo 2: Home Sweet Home

**Quenya-Marauders: **Soy de Santa Fe, Argentina, tierra de… humedad y claor ¬,¬… Gracias x el rv!

**alex black bird:** te dedicaré el próximo fic que estoy escribiendo, gracias por darme animo!

**Lady Ski: **Paranoica? Eso suena muggle. Por supuesto que los libros de Derecho y Obligaciones te miran! Pero podés solucionarlo con un simple hechizo de conjuntivitis. Mis libros gritan y hasta el momento se resisten a cualquier encantamiento silenciador :(… me encantas tus rv, gracias por ellos!

**Ginger:** wow, con esa publi hasta a mí me dio ganas de saber qué pasa! Todos los interrogantes se irán sabiendo a su debido tiempo (espero!) y además me tiraste un par de ideas en que pensar. Gracias por eso!

**NatyTuk:** viva Sirius con 17! (o que viva al menos XP) Pero no sé cuál vaya a ser la diferencia, Canuto es un eterno adolescente… Gracias por tu rv (y ponete a estudiar XS)

**Lechuza Black:** _fans?_ Wow, nunca pensé que me dirían que yo tendía _fans _XD! Esta es mi chica! Seguí recomendándome, te amo!

**o0kyoko0o **me quedó muy corto? Perdóooon. Pregunta: te gusta el slash? O le rehuís? Te adelanto que habrá un pequeño slash con la pareja Snape-Black más adelante, pero avisaré en ese momento. Mux gracias!

**Meloo **Vas para la Cruz? Podrías llevarlo a Canuto? Por favor, no deja de insistir… Dice que quiere darle una trompada a Costa. (y de paso visitar a su amor de tele, Mesina)

**CaM Lupin** oh no, no puedo trabajar bajo presión XS! (la Vani se pone una capa y la bombacha por encima del pantalón): Escribiré, no importa cuántas uñas me rompa en el intento, debo hacerlo por mis "_fans"_! Quién sabe si hasta se les ocurre estudiar…

**monik-moony **sí, seguiré un poco más. No sé cuántos capítulos van a ser, pero seguiré un poco más…

**El Cadejos** la verdad ya volví a clases, pero trataré de actualizar al menos un capítulo o dos al año (jeje), no los dejaré esperando mucho… X)

**Kizna Kazeai** XD, sí, Junior porque cree que se llama igual que su padre XP, le queda más lindo Lunático. X)

**alicia en su mundo** X) adiviné eso de tu nick, era casi predecible X). No deja de ser lindo. Te adelanto algo: aparecerás en uno de los próximos capítulos. En cierta forma…

**kazumi black** wow chido, re-copado, tipo na'a, viste! Voy a seguir!

**Lia-chan** mmmm¬¬ bueno, te perdono XD. A mí me pasa igual, leo tantos fics a la vez que no sé dónde dejo rvs y donde no XP.

**yui the vampire** Gracias, estoy haciendo teleterapia; hay sólo dos resultados posibles: o que me dé inspiración, o que me "atrofie" el cerebro… Levanten sus apuestas! XD

**Mariana8** Cierto, es más serio; pero la seriedad se transforma mejor en ridículo. (con vocecita de Hermione): "lo leí en _El chiste y su relación con el Inconsciente"_. Te cuento, la diferencia está en que la primera parte es un brochette de pavadas, escenitas cortas y absurdas una tras la otra. Esta parte 2 pretende tener un poco más de hilo narrativo… es por eso.

**Mystis Spiro** Gracias por esa confianza! No sé si ciego y cojo… pero tal vez se meta a un convento XD.

**Anna** oh, podría actualizar a diario, ya tengo 19 capítulos listos… pero me gusta hacerme rogar… (mentira, me estoy quemando los sesos XS)

**sandrasg09** Gracias, sí… ya me temía que algunas cosas no se iban a entender… :S Jeje, qué bueno que notaste lo de Bono, me preguntaba si alguien lo haría. Un besazo!

**Moony Flowright** gracias, tenés muy buen gusto XDD

**Tsubame-chan** jajaja, no te mueras o me mandan a Azkaban por eso. Una pregunta… estabas comiendo encima del teclado? Porque eso es un maleficio imperdonable! Como sea, no deberías leer fics muggles mientras comés, qué asco!

----------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------

**Notas preliminares de la autora** (o lo que la Vani tiene para decir antes): Hola, antes de que empieces a leer quisiera aclararte un par de cositas, así que te pido por favor unos renglones de tu atención: Para empezar… se acuerdan de eso de que robar es delito, pero Black tiene crédito todavía por todo lo que se pasó en Azkaban y todo eso? Bien, porque va a seguir su carrera de criminal en los próximos capítulos. Peeeeero la autora –entiéndase yo- no quiere saber nada con abogados o dementores (difícil saber qué es peor), así que de entrada aclara que se violarán varios derechos de autor en los siguientes capítulos, y que no pretende adueñarse de nada que no le pertenezca, ya sean personajes, lugares, citas, frases célebres, canciones, películas, vestuario o utilería de set. Y sin embargo, quedaría medio idiota y le quitaría la gracia si estuviera a cada rato diciendo "esta escena de tal película" o "tal frase la dijo tal"; por lo tanto _deja bajo criterio del lector reconocer esos bocadillos._ El que entienda el chiste que se ría, y el que no, no XP. _Tuck in! _

_("Tuck in!", lo dice Dumbledore al final de su discurso pre-banquete_. ¿Vieron qué feo queda ir aclarando? XP

_**Capítulo 2: Home Sweet Home**_ **(toma el teléfono y llama a casa)**

- Pero Señor, no creo que sea aconsejable darle el alta todavía. –decía una bruja. – ¡Aún sigue diciendo que es Sirius Black!

- No se preocupe, yo calculo que ya está mucho mejor- le contestó Dumbledore llevándose a Sirius del hospital junto a Lupin.- Estará mejor en su casa. Descuide, estará en buenas manos.

Dumbledore aconsejó no decirle la verdad bruscamente a Sirius (que al fin de cuentas, era lo que había desatado todo), así que Remus le siguió el juego, haciéndose pasar por su propio padre.

- ¡No¿Por qué¡No quiero entrar ahí! –gritaba Sirius frente a la fachada de Grimauld Place. Remus lo empujaba por la espalda.

- Créeme, estarás mejor en tu casa.

- ¡No quiero¡No quiero ver a mis padres!

- Tus padres no están… se fueron de vacaciones. Tienes toda la casa para ti. – le sonrió Remus.- Lo único que voy a pedirte es que hagas silencio cuando entremos.

- ¡Igual no quiero!

Esa noche Remus le subió la cena al cuarto, donde Sirius había pasado el día haciendo reposo (protestando, por supuesto), y donde por fin se había quedado tranquilo cuando le llevó a su nuevo compañero: Había hecho buenas migas con el hipogrifo, un regalo de sus amigos para su pronta recuperación, le habían dicho. También allí estaba el televisor, aún apagado. Dumbledore había dicho que si Sirius intentaba encenderlo, quería decir que estaba recordando algo. También les pidió a todos que estuvieran atentos a cualquier cosa que hiciese o dijese que hubiera podido haber sacado de la tevé, como indicio de su recuperación.

- Ya Sirius, quiero que te acuestes.- dijo Remus abriendo las sábanas y acomodando la almohada.

- No soy un niño¿sabe?

- No, ya lo creo… - murmuró.

- Y ya le dije que me siento perfectamente bien.

- Pero todavía no te recuperaste del todo. Además esta mañana dijiste que te dolía la cabeza.

- ¡Eso fue cuando esa bruja loca me partió una silla diciendo que eso me arreglaría!

- Toma –le dio su pijama doblado, planchado y almidonado.

- ¿Por qué se preocupa tanto?

- Todos queremos que te recuperes. Además prometí que te cuidaría.

- ¿A mis padres?

- A tus amigos.

- Ja, si estuvieran tan preocupados hubieran venido a visitarme.

Lupin se entristeció.

- Ellos querían. Ya te escribirán. Vamos, ponte tu pijama y métete a la cama.

Lupin se fue a recoger los restos de la cena que estaban sobre una mesita y entonces le llegó a los oídos un extraño sonido. Se dio vuelta y lo vio: sin duda lo estaba haciendo Sirius.

Éste estaba de espaldas a él, empezando a desvestirse y sin duda estaba haciendo un ruido raro, como cantando con la nariz.

- …_you can keep your hat on…¡you can keep your hat on!... _

Remus se asustó¿qué era eso¿Estaba empezando a delirar? Acercó una silla a la cama y decidió pasar allí la noche.

---------------------------------------------------

Remus se levantó por la mañana todo dolorido, pero no le importó. Bajó a preparar el desayuno mientras Sirius se levantaba y pasaba al baño.

Estaba a mitad de las escaleras cuando lo recordó… ¡el espejo del baño¡A Sirius le daría un ataque si llegaba a verse!

Corrió arriba y llegó al baño donde estaba Sirius; entró de golpe y lo encontró tranquilamente peinándose y haciéndole muecas galantes al espejo.

- Sabe, puedo ir al baño solo. –dijo Sirius volviendo a cerrar la puerta.

Remus se volvió despacio. Sirius no se había sorprendido para nada al verse al espejo y no estaba seguro si eso era bueno o malo. Lo que sí sabía era que aparentemente él era el único demasiado viejo ahí. A Dumbledore apenas le había dicho que le había salido una cana…

Le dio vueltas a ese pensamiento durante todo el día. Más tarde, al pasar junto a una ventana vio una lechuza intentando llamar su atención. La abrió (a la ventana, no creerán que a la lechuza) y retiró la carta que tenía atada a la pata. Era de Harry.

Se sentó a la mesa de la cocina y leyó.

_"Sirius me ha escrito esta mañana", _decía la carta. "_Bueno, a James Potter en realidad, así que la lechuza me la entregó a mí. Sólo quería decirte que lo vigiles bien, creo que planea escaparse. Dice que no te soporta y que anoche hablabas en sueños. Algo de 'Lo tengo, el ticket dorado'". _

_Harry. _

_P.S¿Crees que debo responderle? _

Remus intentó recordar qué había estado soñando esa noche. Y lo hizo. Y lo lamentó.

Recordaba un sueño tristísimo, que luego se volvía muy feliz, para finalmente convertirse en la más bizarra pesadilla.

Soñó que Sirius moría, y que él estaba tan deprimido que se comía todo el chocolate del mundo. Luego encontraba una tarjeta dorada dentro de un envoltorio y por alguna razón eso lo hacía el más feliz del mundo. Luego algo más que no recordaba y finalmente aparecía el Profesor Snape con un sombrero de copa y unos asquerosos y enormes anteojos oscuro. Y le sonreía con dos hileras de dientes blancos y relucientes, mientras el Profesor Flitwick multiplicado por docenas bailaba detrás de él en traje de vinilo.

Lupin dio un escalofrío; levantó su varita preguntándose si valía la pena hacer lo mismo que Sirius y quitarse ese horrible recuerdo del sueño de su cabeza.

- Me aburro… -canturreó alguien detrás de él. Remus dio un respingo.

-¿Qué haces levantado? Te pedí que te quedaras en la cama.

- Me aburro.- bufó Sirius.

- Pos busca algo con qué entretenerte

- No hay nada divertido en esta casa.

- Debe haber algo… ehh… mira, esta pelota; juega con la pelota: mira qué divertido –Remus forzó una sonrisa como que se estaba muriendo de la diversión mientras picaba una vieja pelota de cuero.

- Nooo –gritó Sirius quitándosela de las manos. - ¿No ves que le duele?

- ¿Eh?

Sirius dio vuelta la pelota para mostrarle una cara con una sonrisa chueca y ojos de largas pestañas dibujados con fibra sobre el cuero. – Pobre Wilson…

- _¿Wilson? _

_- _Sí, Wilson. –le dio unas toscas caricias a la pelota.

Remus se quedó un momento estupefacto. Sacudió la cabeza para volver en sí y se apresuró a decir:

- No. Mejor me ayudas a preparar la cena¿quieres? Así no te aburres. – pensando que era mejor mantenerlo ocupado en algo productivo.

…

- ¡Ay!

- ¿Qué te pasó?

- Me corté. – Sirius que cortaba la verdura le mostraba un dedo por donde bajaba un hilito de sangre.

- Déjame ver…

Pero antes llegó el elfo, se acercó a su amo y le curó el dedo. Sirius lo miró como nunca antes y luego salió corriendo de la cocina.

Remus pensó que tal vez no lo recordaba y se había asustado del viejo Kreacher, pero al poco rato Sirius regresó corriendo con algo en la mano. Se arrodilló al lado del elfo, dándole eso y sonriendo radiante. Incluso el excéntrico elfo consideraba eso un extraño comportamiento para su amo.

- Toma el teléfono. Para que llames a tu casa. –No dejaba de sonreír.

Remus miraba asustado otro de los ataques de absurdo de su amigo; a ese paso, la cosa daba para largo… Pero entonces algo resonó a lo lejos en su cabeza¿Teléfono¿Llamar a casa?... fue cuando el Kreacher le sanó el dedo. No, Sirius no estaba actuando completamente sin sentido¡Sirius había confundido al viejo elfo con E.T.¡Sirius estaba _recordando_ a E.T.!

Remus estaba feliz-feliz, y corrió a abrazar a Sirius como si quisiera romperle los huesos.

- ¡Recuerdas, Sirius, recuerdas!

- Eh….Señor, yo no soy lo que mi hermano…- le dijo Sirius apartándolo despacio. Remus no entendió, pero no importaba. Sirius estaba recuperando la memoria y eso sólo significaba algo: que pronto cumpliría su promesa y podría alejarse ya de ese maniático.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora: **Hola de nuevo. Otra vez, mil gracias por los reviews que me dejan, me pone muy contenta abrir el mail y encontrarme con ellos; nunca pensé que se volviera tan adictivo…

Sólo quiero decir tres cosas antes de recordarles que dejen de leer boludeces y vayan a estudiar: 1) acabo de subir otro oneshot llamado "Factor 125" (y sí, ya es costumbre meterle número a los títulos), el que tenga ganas que se de una vueltita por ahí. 2) Hay un casting con una vacante para 10 personas (9 ya) que quieran hacer una visita guiada por el castillo de Hogwarts en un fic que estoy escribiendo. Los interesados no tienen más que hacérmelo saber. 3) No se pierdan el próximo capítulo, porque ya se acerca la luna llena! O0O

Ya, ahora sí, andando. No creas que esa aburrida tarea de historia se va a hacer sola!


	4. Capítulo 3: Cosmo y Mata Hari

**alex black bird: **el fic dedicado es Factor 125; te nombro como representante de un grupo, espero no te moleste. Ojalá puedas vivir con eso ñ.ñU

**Lunatica**: Muchas gracias! Acá sigo con más capítulos.

**NatyTuk:** Mi vida! Me han alegrado mucho tus mails. Así que se conocen con Lechuza? (Su nombre es Mab?) Weno, gracias por todo, qué mas decirte (esa escultura de chicle en tu armario está empezando a atraer moscas, cuidado)

**Lechuza Black:** Yo también amo la película, sencillamente obsesionada! Y no podía dejar de meter algo en la película (Con mi hermana discutíamos si Mr. Wonka es el hermano lindo de Snape o simplemente va a la misma peluquería). Que te guste F125!

**Lady Ski: **(cayendo en la cuenta de algo y tapándose la boca con ambas manos) Oh, yo dije eso! Weno, no es que le tengas miedo al médico, sino a la inyección que te pone, o no? ñ-ñUuuu. Me olvidé que estudiabas derecho, nada personal (el chico de mi vida estudia Derecho… Hanyaaaa!) Una que va a hacer la visita a Hogwarts; quedan 8 vacantes. Barbi es tu nombre? Que te guste F125!

**o0kyoko0o:** Ese comentario fue un lapsus n.nU, en mi forma de hablar común hago ese tipo de aclaraciones todo el tiempo y la gente se ríe y se sorprende (porque más allá de lo que alguno de ustedes pueda creer, me tienen por una de las chicas más serias del mundo). Mara mí ni es gracioso, es una aclaración sincera pero parece que da resultados O.O. Otra a visitar Hogwarts! Y quedan 7 vacantes. Te aviso que hay un pequeño slash en este capi, pero es muy chiquito y no será de Remsi. Besos!

**Lilith-Mekare: **Y ya quedan 6 vacantes! Padre Coraje es el personaje de una novela, andaba con un hábito de monje, encapuchado. Nunca pensé llegar a las madres, pero qué bueno que puedas compartirlo con ella!

**El Cadejos: **Justo la mitad, queda lugar para 5. Tenés un pasaje a Hogwarts. Gracias por el rv!

**alicia en su mundo:** no hay problema, obvio se escribe con las dos bé X). Vas a hacer la visita a Hogwarts, esperá junto a los demás en la estación de Hogsmeade ;).

**Helen Black Potter:** Y ya solo quedan 3 vacantes! Te veré en Hogsmeade.

**serenity-princess:** Está bien, está bien, vas a Hogwarts (Vanina le tira una golosina para lechuzas a ver si se calma) (eso con todo respeto. Muak!)

**Mariana8:** Entraste justo, ya sólo queda 1. Eehhh… lo de Sirius: sí, lo entenderás mejor en este capítulo. Qué bueno que no tengas tarea de Historia pero esa no es excusa para no estudiar (Gritando a lo Moody) "Capacitación permanente! XD" P.S:Ve la película en cuanto puedas, es divina!

**Emily Grenyer: **Como ya dije volví a clases, pero hasta que no tenga exámenes voy a actualizar con regularidad. Besos!

**Anna:** No, la vi mucho antes, la semana de estreno, pero no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza. Wilson, cómo no conocés a Wilson! Bueno, mirá la película el Náufrago, lo vas a reconocer XD. No sé cuántos capítulos sean, hasta que se me ocurra cómo darle fin. Por ahora ya tengo casi listo el capítulo 3, tengo pensado el 4, y se me está ocurriendo algo para el 5, y seguro habrá todavía más… Todavía no sé si va a haber Slash o no, en este cap hay un pequeño slash Snape-Black, pero muy chiquitito, casi ni se cuenta.

**Ariel Magdur: **¡Por fin! La primera que pregunta. De hecho, sí (a mí también me afecta), es algo muy similar. Y por lo de "sobre tu cadáver", bueno… lo veremos en el fic ¬v¬… XD

**Rayen:** Ariel Magdur llegó justo última, qué pena (peno no sabés de la que te salvás XD). Muchísimas gracias por el halago!

**Moony Flowright:** Primero leé este el 3 X). Aclaro: La primera parte es el dícese "oneshot", y de la segunda empieza a contar 1, 2 y este sería el cap 3. El 4 está casi listo!

**Ginger : **Que no te escuche Hermione hablando así! A mí no me importa, no estoy en la PEDDO. Pero no es tan raro, su naturaleza es servirle a su amo, ni siquiera tiene que quererlo, sólo servirle.

**Kizna Kazeai:** Kizna, me diste una descripción estupenda para escribir, pero ya se agotaron las vacantes. Si no me matan después de lo que estoy escribiendo quizá haga otro fic con gente "real". Te tendré en cuenta.

**Isiliel :** Así es, soy vidente; tan vidente como S.Trewlany. Disulpá, pero el tren a Hogwarts está lleno por ahora.

**Franci-Black:** A pesar de la cantidad de copias y "plagios" que hago de la cultura popular, trato de darle un toque original a los fics :).

**Quenya-Marauders:** Uh, lo siento, ya no hay vacantes… Pero seguí leyendo :)

----------------------------------------------------------

**_Capítulo 3 : Cosmo,Mata Hari y lo que hieron el verano pasado..._ **

- Me niego. No puedo hacerle esto a Sirius. – decía Remus testarudamente con los brazos cruzados.

- Pero Remus, tú mismo lo has pedido. – le respondía con paciencia el Profesor Dumbledore.

- ¿Pero por qué él¿No puede hacerlo Molly?

- Ella tiene su propia familia que cuidar.

- ¿Madame Pomfrey?

Dumbledore lo miró indignado de que insinuara que _su _enfermera dejara sus obligaciones en _su _colegio, sólo para venir a cuidar a Sirius.

- Entiende, será útil para ti tener cerca de Severus hasta que pase la luna llena, además de que te ayudará con Sirius.

- ¡PERO POR QUÉ _ÉL_! –gritó esta vez.

- Porque es el único solterón aburrido que no tiene nada más importante que hacer tanto que no lamentará pasar aquí unos días. –respondió hablando muy rápido y con impaciencia.

Snape, que acababa de entrar por la chimenea detrás de ellos, tosió muy fuerte.

- ¡Severus! –lo recibió alegremente Dumbledore, como si no acabara de criticarlo, el viejo hipócrita. – Justo estaba diciéndole a Remus que gentilmente te habías ofrecido para la tarea.

- ¿_Ofrecerme?_ ¡Me ha encerrado con ese endemoniado boggart hasta que acepté venir!

- Jo, jo, jo. Bueno, muchachos, diviértanse. – dijo el viejo y se fue por el mismo lugar que Snape había llegado.

- Supongo que me pagarás esto como horas extras. –gritó Snape detrás de él.

Quedaron sólo ellos dos en la cocina, mirándose con la misma cara aburrida el uno al otro.

- Voy a buscarlo. –dijo por fin Remus y salió.

A los pocos minutos, volvía con Sirius y muy preocupado de lo que pudiera pasar a continuación.

- Voy a tener que ausentarme por unos pocos días –le explicaba despacio- Y mientras tanto, alguien va a cuidarte en mi lugar. Quiero que intentes llevarte con él…

Remus respiró hondo, resignado, y entraron a la cocina.

- Quiero presentarte a alguien…- le dijo con una débil sonrisa tratando de esconder el pavor que sentía en ese momento.

- No hace falta… ya lo conozco. –respondió Sirius frunciendo el seño cuando sus ojos cayeron sobre Snape.

- ¿Si? –se sorprendió Remus.

- _Quejicus_… - dijo con profundo odio.

Severus también lucía sorprendido, y pareció tomarse a bien el halago de que veinte años no habían pasado para él.

Después de unos segundos Lupin dio una palmada y habló vigorosamente tratando de que desapareciera un poco la tensión.

- Bueno, él se encargará de cuidarte los próximos dos o tres días---

- No necesito niñera. –interrumpió firmemente Black, con los ojos todavía fijos en los de Snape.

- No, no será tu niñera. Será… tu sirviente. Mientras tú descansas y te repones. –Remus sintió la quemazón de los ojos de Snape sobre él pero no quiso darse vuelta a verlo a la cara.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius tenía delante un plato de comida, pero todavía no lo había tocado. Aún seguía con la mirada clavada sobre Snape. Éste, que se había rehusado a comer en la misma mesa que Black, estaba sentado en frente de él, con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza vuelta a otro lado.

- _Sé lo que hicieron el verano pasado_… -le dijo muy despacio sin quitarle la mirada.

Snape apenas lo miró, sin interés.

- Los estaré vigilando cuando vuelva a Hogwarts. No creas que no los vi. Esas cochinadas que estuvieron haciendo con mi hermano.

Snape se movió incómodo en su silla.

- Si llega a enterarse mi padre… ¡Seguro que Regulus dejará de ser su hijo preferido! –se rió estridentemente echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Por debajo de la mesa con su varita, Snape hizo que tres albóndigas volaran con la fuerza de una bala del plato a su boca y que se callara.

----------------------------------------------- ----------

A pesar de que se suponía que Lupin se quedara en su habitación descansando y esperando la luna llena, él seguía saliendo muy a menudo para asegurarse que Severus no estuviera tratando mal a Sirius. Así que finalmente el Profesor decidió encerrarlo.

Era bueno tener la excusa de no poder salir de la habitación para olvidar el tema de Sirius por algunas horas, pero era realmente estresante quedarse ahí escuchando cómo la casa se venía abajo.

Cuando después de la luna llena aún Snape no daba señales de que iría a liberarlo, Remus comenzó a preocuparse.

Escribió un mensaje a la única persona capaz de liberarlo y volver a poner orden en Grimauld Place. Y con alguna dificultad consiguió enviarlo aunque con medio poco convencionales (bajó de un hondazo una lechuza que pasaba volando con una improvisada arma: un cenicero y su propia ropa interior).

Deseando que la pobre lechuza llegara a destino, se quedó dormido junto a la ventana, para despertar de un tirón –no sabe cuánto tiempo después- cuando su salvador entró por la puerta.

- ¡Oh, pobre Remus! Sabía que era demasiado para ti. No te preocupes, tengo una reserva para ti en St. Mungo's…

A Remus la opción de una linda cama en St. Mungo's, lejos de Grimauld Place y sus problemas, por un momento le pareció encantadora. Pero luego volvió a su realidad.

- ¡NO! Yo tengo que cuidar de Sirius. Yo estoy perfectamente bien.

- Yo hubiera pensado que tanto estrés te volvió loco; el estado en el que estaba esa lechuza que mandaste, y esta carta escribiendo incoherencias… -Dumbledore leyó- _"Mata Hari y Cosmo están haciendo una guerra en la casa…" _

_- _Trataba de escribir en código… ¬ ¬

Dumbledore volvió a mirar el papel en su mano.

- ¡Aaaah, "Mata Hari" debe ser Snape! –se rió divertido.- Y Cosmo tiene que ser Sirius… Seguramente quisiste decir "Astro", el perro de los supersónicos.

- No, Cosmo: el padrino mágico.

Se escuchó una explosión arriba y Remus se apuró a pedirle a Dumbledore lo que quería.

- Escuche Profesor, usted es el único que puede calmar a esos dos; por favor, vaya y haga algo.

- ¿Me llamaste solamente para que separe a esos dos niños? Vamos, Remus, tú puedes hacer eso perfectamente bien.

- Pero ya que vino hasta aquí… ñ.n…

- Tengo muchas cosas que hacer Remus, debo irme. Sé que puedes con ellos. –se escuchó otra explosión y el viejo puso una cara rara. – _Que la fuerza te acompañe_, -le dijo con una palmada en el hombro y se apuró a irse, dando toda la impresión de que no quería permanecer ni un segundo de más en esa casa.

Lupin suspiró y subió la escalera.

No era difícil saber dónde estaban: sólo debía seguir los gritos, el humo y la huella de destrucción. Los encontró en la habitación de Sirius donde este jugaba a rebotar la pelota repetidamente sobre la cara de Snape.

- ¡Ya bueno los dos!

Sirius se detuvo.

- Mira qué hiciste, idiota… ¡la manchaste toda de sangre!

Remus le habló a Snape:

- Muchas gracias Severus; creo que yo puedo encargarme de ahora en adelante. Igual me gustaría que nos acompañaras a comer.

Severus no contestó (probablemente temía que al abrir la boca se le cayeran algunos dientes).

A la hora del almuerzo los tres magos estaban a la mesa. Remus le echaba furtivas y preocupadas miradas a Sirius que cada tanto dejaba de comer para concentrarse excesivamente en su vaso de agua.

Durante uno de esos momentos de concentración Sirius agarró su vaso y se lo tiró en la cara.

Remus y Severus lo miraron como el infradotado que parecía.

- ¿Sirius…. Pasa algo?

- Nada, nada… _aguamenti._ –dijo mientras las últimas gotas le caían por la nariz, y su vaso volvió a llenarse.

Retomaron su almuerzo pero al rato Sirius volvió a hacer lo mismo y esta vez más repentino.

- Así no era…- murmuró.

- Tendríamos que sacrificarlo. –dijo Severus.

--------------------------------------------------------

Ohohoho. ¡No puedo creer la cantidad de incautas que se ofrecieron como voluntarias para mi fic! Pobres ingenuas, pero ya no pueden hacer nada, me vendieron su alma; así que no aceptaré reclamos de lo que pueda pasarles, okay? Fue muy imprudente de su parte… X)

Pero no me miren así, yo se los ofrecí, no obligué a nadie. ¿Saben, no todos tienen la oportunidad de ofrecerse… Pobre Snape…


	5. Capítulo 4: Do you know Sirius Black?

**Lady Ski:** No te saques el sombrero o me vas a rociar todas esas arañas! (pal que haya leído el 6to). Hey, me sorprende lo pronto que leíste el capítulo, apenas unos 10 o 20 minutos que lo subí! Weee, qué vas a estudiar tan tarde; siempre da la sensación de que mañana te vas a levantar con todas las ganas de estudiar, no? Al menos eso me pasa a mí v,v. Buenas noches y nos vemos en Hogwarts! ;)

**Anna: **X) Y te parece que cocinarle, lavarle, y aguantarle todas la que le aguanta a Sirius no es una forma de decirle te amo? Igual no me imagino a Sirius declarándose al "padre" de su mejor amigo. Eso no pasará al menos hasta que lo reconozca, ya veremos más adelante, ya veremos cómo se da. Y lo del verano pasado… we, era de un slash que nunca llegué a escribir porque no tenía mucho argumento; tal vez un día retome le idea y la escriba. Y la publicaré como M, supongo X). Síii, estoy más que contenta. Hasta iba a poner un premio al review 99!... Un premio chiquito, no se entusiasmen… A Draco sabés que no lo metí en el fic todavía… y medio difícil, porque no es de la Orden. Pero tengo un viejo oneshot con la pareja Draco-Harry. Lo voy a revisar y si todavía me gusta lo subo¿te parece:)

**Veropotter:** jeje, amo a Cosmo, lo amo! Y ya me parecía copado lo de llamarlo así a Sirius, el "padrino-mágico" (aunque tendría que ser sólo Harry quien lo llame así).

**NatyTuk:** Voy a tratar pasar por alto esa herejía del 7mo libro XD, como si no la vi. Te cuento que el "Dumbledore en mi cabeza" es tan bueno y amable como el de los libros, pero aparte es ligeramente manipulador y le encanta criticar a los demás por la espalda. Sobre todo a Snape XD. Pero es tan adorable que nadie nunca se enoja seriamente con él.

**Karmillina: **Sí, yo me enteré tarde, pensé que sólo sacaron uno para poner otro. Gracias por el RV!

**jakito yui ishida:** Sí, la parte 1 es la preferida de todos, también la mía.

**serenity-princess:** Trataré de que mi pluma no sea muy dura ñ.ñU. La visita será de sólo un día y no necesitás llevar nada. Nos vemos en Hogwarts!

**o0kyoko0o:** Me encanta que se vayan imaginando lo que pasa a medida que leen XD. El capítulo anterior terminaba con lo del agua, la explicación está en este ;). A vos también, nos vemos en Hogwarts!

**Ariel Magdur:** Gracias por la descripción física, eso va a hacer más ilustrativa la historia. Bueno, ya verás lo que pasa…. Algunos lo pasarán mejor que otros, pero… en general… bueno, ya verás… ;)

**alex black bird:** El slash…era de verdad muy chiquito; sólo la insinuación del "verano pasado" de Severus y Regulus (que dicho sea de paso, soy fan fan fan fan de esa pareja, son uno para el otro!). Y lo del agua… ya te vas a enterar en este chap n-n.

**Lilith-Mekare: **me gusta esa actitud n-ñU. El problema es que no conozco a ninguna de las chicas sobre las que estoy escribiendo, así que no sé si pueda reflejar bien su personalidad, y temo que alguna se enoje… :P

**El Cadejos:** pobre Remus… XD si sigue tratándolo de viejo, va a terminar aceptando la idea de Severus :P.

**Lechuza Black:** Me intriga lo de la Orden Siriusana, lo leo por todos lados ?. Empecé a leer el fic que estás haciendo con Naty, pero no lo terminé x que nos desalojaron el aula XS. Es que cada vez estoy más tiempo en la uni, así que si ando un poco tardada con las actualizaciones, ya saben por qué Y.Y…

**Niv Riddle: **ya están todas las vacantes ocupadas, pero me gustó mucho hacerlo, así que tal vez lo haga de nuevo. Eso si no me demandan :P…

**Helen Black Potter: **nos esperan cosas terribles en Hogwarts! Espero que no se lo tomen a mal, y que no se enojen conmigo: la bruja es otra!

**harry dumbledore:** Hola! Qué lindo que te gustara mi fic :). Te cuento que casi no uso Messenger, así que ni te molestes en agregarme porque no me vas a encontrar nunca :P. Besos!

**Quenya-Marauders: **Acá está la actualización (si salgo hablando mucho de O. Rank, ustedes disculpen, pero es tiempo de mucha tarea :P)

----------------------------------------------------

_**Capítulo 4 : Do you know Sirius Black?** _

Su tarea estaba en el escritorio entre ellos, con una gran letra T encima. Era la primera vez que fallaba tanto en una tarea de Transformaciones, y eso había puesto como loca a la profesora. Seguro eso merecía una detención…

- No recuerdo haber leído una tarea tan pésimamente mala en veinte años¿En qué estabas pensando Potter? Además de la horrible redacción y de ser terriblemente tendenciosa, no dice nada acerca de Transfiguraciones en los cuentos infantiles. – la Profesora McGonagall toma la tarea del escritorio de un manotazo y lee:- "Tarea de Transformaciones por Harry Potter. Análisis de las Transfiguraciones en los Cuentos Infantiles: Juanito y el lobo. Juanito era un chico que siempre decía que venía el lobo, pero nadie le creía; decían que era un mentiroso y desequilibrado. Un día una maestra horrible con cara de sapo le hizo tallarse en la piel las palabras _No Debo Mentir_ tantas veces que el día que el lobo se quiso comer a la maestra a Harr--- Juanito le dolía tanto la mano que no pudo mover la varita para salvarla. O porque no tuvo ganas. Ah, no era un lobo, eran centauros." ¡Esto es espantoso Potter! Es casi tan malo como ese ensayo del "Príncipe Mellizo" que me entregó Snape cuando estudiaba (Ver notas al final). –McGonagall puso cara de haber comido mierda un rato- Quédate aquí, voy a buscar lo que necesitas para empezar tu castigo.

La profesora salió de la oficina y Harry empezaba a preguntarse por qué simplemente no le mandaba hacer la tarea de nuevo. De acuerdo, _Juanito y el lobo_ no había sido una buena elección; esta vez elegiría… ¡pedirle ayuda a Hermione!

Harry todavía pensaba en esto cuando alguien lo llamó.

- Harry, qué bueno que estás ahí. ¿No está Minerva?

Era Lupin, que sacaba la cabeza por la chimenea. Sea lo que sea que tuviera que hablar, parecía urgente: se veía muy ansioso.

- Ehh…, no, salió un momento, pero volverá enseguida.

- No importa, es a ti a quien necesito.

- ¿A mí? Qué es ¿pasa algo con Si… _Cosmo_?

- Necesito que vengas a Grimauld Place, te explicaré bien.

- Pero se supone que estoy haciendo una detención para McGonagall…

- No importa, yo hablaré con ella; tendrá que entender…

Harry no necesitó que le rogaran y entró al fuego en cuanto la cabeza de Lupin desapareció de ahí.

Un momento después, estaba sacudiéndose la ceniza en la cocina de Grimauld Place.

- Harry¿recuerdas lo que te dije de que no respondieras las cartas de Sirius?

- Sí, dijiste que no sería bueno fomentarle la creencia de que aún está en Hogwarts con mi padre, que más tardaría en recuperar su memoria…

- Sí, todo eso. Quiero que lo olvides. Necesito que te hagas pasar por James y hables con él. Se está comportando muy extraño (más de lo común) últimamente, y no quiere decirme nada. Quiero que averigües en qué anda…

- Está bien… -respondió Harry sin entender del todo. ¿Cómo iba a hacerse pasar por alguien a quien nunca había conocido?

- Bien, espérame aquí; voy a buscar a tu padrino. –Lupin dio unos pasos hacia la puerta, luego se dio vuelta para mirar a Harry y se apresuró a buscar algo en un cajón. Volvió a Harry y le pegó dos curitas (banditas, apósitos) cruzadas en la frente, sobre la cicatriz, y se alejó un paso como para examinar mejor cómo le quedaba. –Ahora sí.

Y sin decir más se fue a buscar a Sirius.

Lo llamó a gritos por toda la casa, como siempre, sin que él respondiera. Lo encontró por fin frente al antiguo tapiz de la familia Black, examinándolo atentamente. Le costó tanto verlo con cara de concentración que le dio miedo interrumpirlo.

- ¿Sirius? –preguntó con cautela cuando estuvo al lado de él.

- _¿Conoces a Joe Black? –_le preguntó repentinamente.

- ¿Eh, no... ¿Quién es?

- No sé, pero ese nombre me suena de algún lado. Pero aquí no está… -volvió a examinar el tapiz.

- Después ves. Hay alguien en la cocina que quiere verte.

Sirius siguió pensando en el tapiz, pero se le olvidó por completo en el momento en que abrió la puerta de la cocina y vio a Harry. Corrió hacia él y lo abrazó.

- ¡Cornamenta, amigo mío! Qué bueno que viniste, hay algo muy importante que quería discutir contigo. –se dio vuelta y miró fijo a Lupin que estaba ahí parado.

- Eh… yo me voy. –dijo notando que estaba de más. –Estaré arriba si me necesitan –dio a entender a Harry.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró detrás de él, Sirius comenzó con eso que le importaba.

- Cornamenta, necesito preguntarte algo, es importante. –dijo en tono urgente. -… ¿Qué te pasó en la frente?

- Una bluddger. –mintió Harry.

- Bueno, eso no importa. Lo que tengo que preguntarte es… ¿qué le pasó a tus ojos?

- Eh…

- Tanto mirar a Evans, supongo. –concluyó Sirius sin esperar a que su ahijado ideara una buena excusa.- Quiero preguntarte algo que sólo tú me puedes… Estás más enano…

- ¡Me llamaste para preguntarme algo o para criticarme! –estalló Harry (jeje, la altura era su punto débil).

- Tienes razón. Quiero que te transformes. –pidió así de repente.

- ¿Qué, aquí, ahora? –barbotó nervioso.

- Sí. Transfórmate.

- Mejor otro día… ññU

- No, ahora.

- No.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Lupin puede volver en cualquier momento.

- No importa, quiero que te transformes, quiero ver cómo lo haces. Yo no puedo recordar cómo lo hacía…

Harry no sabía cómo escapar de esa.

- No puedo.

- ¿Porqué no?

Harry se puso a buscar frenéticamente una buena excusa mágica que no le dejara transformarse…

- Porque necesito ir al baño. –mala suerte, no se le ocurrió- No puedo transformarme con la vejiga llena.

- ¿Ya sabes dónde está? ¬¬

- Sí, al fondo a la derecha. –dijo Harry y salió corriendo.

Fue a buscar a Lupin para que lo ayudara a salir de esa, y casi se lo choca detrás de la puerta. Le contó muy rápido qué era lo que quería Sirius, y le pidió ayuda para zafarse de ese pedido.

Un rato después Lupin volvió a entrar a la cocina agarrando a Harry fuerte del brazo y fingiendo indignación.

- ¡Qué increíble Potter, escaparte del colegio para venir, sin permiso! Volverás de inmediato a Hogwarts.- y lo condujo directo al fuego. Harry le dio un último saludo con la mano a Sirius. Fue sólo un segundo de descuido, en que Remus le dio la espalda para despedir a Harry…

- ¡Waaaaaa, así tampoco era!

- ¡Sirius, tarado, qué estás haciendo! –Remus corrió hacia él. No podía creer que su amigo se hubiera _vaciado_ una olla de agua _caliente_ en la cabeza. -¿Qué querías hacer?

- Nada, nada…

Remus le dio un golpecito con la varita en la cabeza y Sirius suspiró aliviado al sentir cómo la quemazón desaparecía.

- Oye… ¿Esto tiene algo que ver con tu… con tu transformación?

- ¿Cómo lo sabe? –se alarmó Black.

- …Él me lo dijo.

- …Traidor…¡era un secreto! X(

- No, no me lo dijo; yo lo adiviné. Sirius, escúchame…

Sirius decidió confiárselo.

- Es que… puedo recordar a alguien que se convertía en un perro negro cuando le caía agua... ¡Aguarda… era un cerdito!

- Tú eres un cerdo cuando no te cae agua encima por mucho tiempo ¬¬. Ahora ve, cámbiate esa ropa mojada y yo te subiré la cena.

Sirius se fue saltando (no pregunten; las personas felices no caminan, saltan) y Remus le sirvió la comida y la cargó en una bandeja. "Qué bueno que no eligió la olla que tenía la pasta", pensó.

-------------------------------------------------

Al fin el capítulo 4! Me tardé mucho con este, sólo tengo dos palabras: laringitis y tarea.

Bueno, tengo algunos anuncios… Está listo el fic de la visita a Hogwarts. Las chicas que viajarán son: _Lady Sky (Barbi), Kyoko, Lilith Mekare, El Cadejos, Alicia, Helen BP, Serenity, Mariana, Ariel Magdur _y conmigo somos 10Estuve dudando mucho en subirlo; estuve revisando el reglamento de este sitio (como buena Ravenclaw no me gusta romper las reglas), porque hay un problema: al escribir sobre personajes que en realidad son personas que existen… bueno, no podría llamarlo del todo un "fic" o sí? No son los personajes de Rowling. Aunque comparten el lugar, eso sí, que es el castillo. Bueno, al final encontré una excusa y lo voy a subir (espero que hoy). También me asusta otra cosa XP… ojalá que nadie se me enoje por lo que pasa en la historia XS. Algunas lo van a pasar mejor que otras….:P. Y esto es lo que quiero aclarar: las diez elegidas fueron tomadas por orden de llegada (a medida que me llegaron los reviews), y sus destinos fueron elegidos por sorteo. También espero que las fans de Rowling (como yo) no me demanden! XD. Bueno, vayan y lean y van a saber de qué hablo.

Otro anuncio: el final ya está muy cerca…

Y el último: haciendo honor al título, el _review 99_ tendrá un pequeño premio :). Por favor, que me deje su mail así se lo puedo hacer llegar.


	6. Capítulo 5: Los libros no muerden

Hola Gente (débil sonrisa). Me está costando un poco seguir, sobre todo, tener ganas de sentarme a escribir XP. Supongo que se me está yendo la inspiración, o me reclaman otros asuntos. Por eso voy a pedirles que me tengan paciencia, ando un poco depre. Este capítulo me ha quedado _súper corto_, pero igual es _uno de mis preferidos_, no sé por qué.

**El Príncipe Mellizo: **se me olvidó poner esa nota en el capítulo anterior, por el apuro de actualizar XP. Lo explico ahora. Al igual que "El príncipe mestizo" ¬¬ el "Príncipe Mellizo" es una traducción barata (es decir: el título no tiene nada que ver con lo que dice el libro ¬¬). Es "The Half-Charmed Prince" en el original. Snape escribió su tarea sobre un príncipe encantado que recibió la maldición de ser convertido en sapo. Pero el hechizo no salió del todo bien, entonces el día que recibió su beso salvador se convirtió en… bueno, en medio-príncipe. XP

----------------------------------------------------

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que leen y me dejan reviews!

**NatyTuk: **Hola genia! Ya entendí lo de tu odio a Harry y un poquito de razón por ahí tenés. Pero es un diviiino. Ojalá que actualicen pronto Tras las Cortinas k quiero seguir leyendo! Un bezaso!.

**Lechuza Black: **Lo mismo que a Naty ;). Qué bueno que te haya gustado. Lo del chanchito! Uh, lo amo, lo amo, lo amo, quiero uno yo también! XD

**Lady Ski** Joe Black XD… lo que pasa es que salía con la hija de un muggle, por eso lo sacaron del tapiz XD. Gracias por leer siempre!

**El Cadejos: **Mil Gracias :). Lo de Harry Juanito después lo corregí: en word donde lo escribí decía Harry –tachado- y al lado Juanito. Pero FF net no lo admite, al parecer.

**serenity-princess: **Ojalá no te haya decepcionado La Vida es Corta. n.ñU. Un beso grande!

**Moony Flowright: **Muchas gracias! Fueron toques XD

**o0kyoko0o** si no hay pozo del perro ahogado… podemos ahogar a Canuto y construir uno! XD. Es verdad, en el apuro de actualizar me olvidé que tenía que agregar una nota explicando lo del "príncipe mellizo". Hice la explicación en este chap; todavía no me saco la indignación de que en "El Príncipe Mestizo" no haya ningún príncipe ni ningún mestizo XP.

**Anna:** Perdón, pero el fic ya estaba escrito y subido cuando recibí tu rvw. Y dale con lo del slash… XD Sabés? Estaba medio indecisa si debía ser un slash o no. Pero ya me decidí: seguí leyendo para ver cual fue mi decisión ;).

**Helen Black Potter:** Sí, era mi preciosísimo P-chan, mi amor platónico n0n! Sabés? Me diejaste pensando qué animal sería Harry si fuera un animago… Sará un topo miope? XD

**The angel of the dreams:** Cosmo, qué divino! Me encanta! Está re loco y le sale tan natural. XD

**Nakuru Tsukishiro:** No tenés de qué disculparte, no soy dueña de tu tiempo, te agradezco mucho por haber leído. Ay Sirius… XD, bueno, fue la mejor idea que se le vino a la cabeza, supongo XP. Qué buena la tarea, pero es obvio que Minerva no lo aprobara, no hay ni una sola transformación en ese cuento :P. Gracias por seguir leyendo!

**Mariana8: **uy, espero que no te hayas tomado muy en serio lo de la capacitación permanente n.nU. Por curiosidad, cuál es ese otro fic así puedo ir a verlo? Muaks!

**Kizna Kazeai:** probó tirarse agua fría en el capítulo anterior n.n, fijate XD. Gracias por leer!

Capítulo 5: Los libros no muerden 

Ya era casi medianoche y Remus daba las últimas puntadas a su ya muy remendada túnica a la luz de una vela. Bostezó ampliamente y se levantó con un crujido de la cadera ("¿Realmente estoy _tan_ viejo?").

Mientras subía la escalera oyó mucho ruido viniendo de la habitación de Sirius; tal vez por fin había encendido la televisión. Subió esperanzado los últimos escalones y entró al cuarto de Sirius.

Cuando lo hizo algo voló directo a su cara. Los pantalones de Sirius.

El televisor seguía apagado y juntando polvo, y todo ese ruido venía en realidad de Sirius, que estaba parado sobre la cama bailando y cantando apasionadamente, una vez más, la canción _"you can leave your hat on"._

- ¡Deberías estar dormido hace horas!

- No tengo sueño, no quiero dormir. –respondió Sirius saltando en la cama.

Remus casi quería llorar del cansancio y la desesperación. Pero puso para su amigo su mejor sonrisa y con un tono de súplica le explicó:

- Ya es muy tarde y ha sido un día muy largo. Mañana también tendremos que empezar muy temprano… Creo que es mejor que durmamos y…

- Pero yo no tengo sueño; no estoy cansado todavía.

Remus contó hasta diez. Miró de reojo al televisor que aún seguía ahí. Con sólo apretar un botón le daba a Sirius horas de entretenimiento. Horas que él podía usar para dormir como no había dormido en mucho tiempo.

Pero si creen que él es la clase de hombre que busca la salida fácil, Dumbledore nunca lo hubiera hecho un prefecto.

- Creo que voy a hacerle caso a Hermione. – murmuró para sí y, esquivando el televisor, marchó hacia una pequeña estantería y volvió con un pesado libro. - ¿Qué te parece si te leo un cuento?

Sirius se mostró encantado con el ofrecimiento, y dócilmente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, dejó de saltar y se metió bajo las sábanas.

- La cena estuvo deliciosa.

A Remus se le cayó un moco de la emoción. Esa era la primera vez que Sirius se mostraba considerado con él.

- ¿De verdad?

- Si. Mejor que la de _él_, al menos…

- ¿Qué tal cocina Severus?

- Él no cocinaba. Pero me trajo una bolsa de Eukanuba.

- Ya tendré una charlita con él por eso ¬¬… ¿Bien, qué cuento te gustaría que te lea?

- Mmmm… Caperucita y el bobo.

- ¿…? Caperucita y el _lobo,_ querrás decir?

- Sí, como sea.

Remus abrió el libro en una página adornada con un dibujo de un feroz lobo con enormes dientes y hocico babeante que estaba a punto de atacar a Caperucita. Se estremeció.

- Nada con lobos, por favor, o voy a tener pesadillas.

- Está bien. Alicia en el país de Santadilla, entonces.

- En el país _de las Maravillas._

- No, no: de Santadilla.

- O-o? Ese cuento no está aquí… -respondió dando vuelta las hojas.

- Bien… ¿Ratero y yo?

- ¡PLATERO y yo!

- No: ra-te-ro.

- Ese tampoco está.

- Okay. Mi preferido: Blancanieves y los siete pecados capitales.

- ¡Son siete enanos!

- No: los siete pecados capitales; ira, lujuria, gula, codicia… -contó con los dedos.

- ¡Sirius no inventes, ninguno de esos cuentos existe! –gritó exasperado. Se arrepintió rápidamente al recordarse en la misma situación que con la tele. –E—es decir… Sí, existen, pero no están aquí. Otro día buscaremos esos libros n.ñUuu.

- ¡Qué aburrido! Vamos, dame algo de tinta y pergamino y yo escribiré mi propio cuento.

- …Si…riuuuus… Por favor, ya es muy tarde…

Pero Sirius no parecía escuchar. Con sus últimas fuerzas sacó su varita y conjuró pluma, tinta y un rollo de pergamino, y se quedó dormido en el sillón donde estaba.

-----------------------------------------------------


	7. Capítulo 6: Puedes dejarte el sombrero

**Lady Ski:** (buaaaa, parciales XS.) Gracias por animarme! Me mató eso de la "vida es corta", cómo me hiciste reir; muchas gracias, en serio. De verdad querés ver el cuento de Sirius? Jeje, ya lo vas a ver X). ¿Habrá slash? ¿no habrá?... quién sabe…, seguí leyendo;).

**Lechuza Black:** Eukanuba… sin palabras XD. Aunque Lupin dice que esos cuentos no existen yo una vez sí leí Blancanieves y los 7 pecados capitales, existe O O! Que bueno que te gustó el capi y gracias x animarme!

**NatyTuk: **Espero no haberlas asustado mucho, no es una depre profunda, simplemente… es volver a la realidad del estudio diario XS; "cansancio prospectivo" lo llamo yo X(. Me anima saber que aún están ahí (inserte emoticón bonito que este sitio no acepta y lo borra ¬¬) Qué bueno que te gustó el capítulo! ;)

**El Cadejos:** Que bueno que te gustó, también es uno de mis preferidos. Blancanieves y los 7 pecados… 5mentarios XD.

**Alex black bird: **Pobre Remsi… que paciencia que le tiene, ¿quién aguantaría más que él? Yo también me pregunto de dónde sacó esos libros, a qué biblioteca habrá ido…O o. Yo quiero!

**o0kyoko0o: **Gracias n n. La presión no viene de ustedes sino de esa vocecita que me dice que otra vez terminaré desesperándome x estudiar justo un día antes del examen como siempre XS.

**Helen Black Potter: **sería un topo x que cuando era chiquito, antes de usar lentes estaba casi ciego como un topo. Locura mia que escribí en Sin Ti XP. Acá esta la actualización!

**Moony Flowright:** Waaa ¡qué habrá escrito! XD. Pos… la escritura es el reflejo de lo que uno tiene en la cabeza, así que te imaginarás… XD. (sabe Dios que hay en la mía! XP)

**Anna:** mmmm… ya quedan _muy_ pocos capítulos O O. ¿Qué voy a hacer con el slash? Te juro que tengo buenas razones para no escribir slash, la principal es que no me sale XS.

**Mystis Spiro: **no tengo idea de dónde sacó Sirius esos libros o O; lo más extraño es que no los lee, sólo mira los dibujos O O… XD

**La Hija Del Viento:** Estoy muy bien, gracias! Ojalá te haya gustado la continuación ;)

**Mariana8: **esa soy yo misma, qué día me pondré a estudiar como corresponde? XS Gracias por animarme n n, estoy un poco mejor, no estoy realmente depresiva, sólo cansada y con pocas ganas… XP. Pero ya estoy mejor, ya estoy mejor X).

**Nakuru Tsukishiro: **XDOkay, reí tranquila, yo espero. Jaja.

**Kisaomi:** siiii, tengo que irme a estudiar! X( …. Otro día XD, jeje XP. La verdad que no se me ocurrió ponerlo de Spiderman, aunque telarañas en esa casa sobran O,O. Espera quiero aclarar algo: Remus viendo Venus y Snape siendo actor…. No te confundas, ¡Snape no es actor de Venus! XDDD.

**Naru Moony:** n,nU Eso me hace acordar a una película donde una mina loca secuestraba a su escritor favorito y le rompía las piernas para obligarlo a escribir el final que ella quería… o algo así XP. Que bueno que te haya gustado!

----------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 6: Puedes dejarte el sombrero puesto**

Ya entraba mucha luz en la habitación cuando Remus despertó. Se había quedado dormido; estaba tan cansado… Sirius aún dormía, con la boca abierta y la nariz un poco salpicada con tinta (Remus no tenía ni idea hasta qué hora se quedó despierto escribiendo su cuento). Todavía tenía la pluma en la mano, el tintero se había volcado y cerca de él estaba el pergamino escrito con su letra. Se veía tan lindo así… es decir: sin estar corriendo por la casa o prendiéndole fuego a las cosas. Remus se acercó y le acarició el pelo.

- Pronto te recuperarás Sirius. –susurró.- ¡Y entonces habré cumplido mi promesa y podré alejarme di ti!

- ¿Qué hay para desayunar? –preguntó despertando.

- Ya es casi hora del almuerzo Canuto.

- Me voy a bañar.

- Sí, después puedes jugar con Buckbeak hasta que te llame para comer.

Sirius salió medio tambaleándose y con los ojos aún pegados. Remus limpió la cochinada de tinta y tendió la cama con dos movimientos de su varita. Vio el pergamino con el cuento escrito por Sirius y sintió curiosidad, así que lo tomó.

Cuando llegó a la cocina vio que no estaba vacía: algunos miembros de la Orden ya estaban empezando la sopa.

- ¿Sopa Remus?

- Gracias Tonks.

Remus aprovechó el rato en que la chica rompía su plato y le servía uno nuevo para leer el cuento que llevaba en el bolsillo:

_Había una vez una chica llamada Alicia, que vivía en el país de Santadilla. Una tarde estaba muy tranquila sentada cuando ve pasar un conejo blanco que le habló y le dijo: "Tengo chaleco, visteh". Al ver eso a Alicia le dieron ganas de tirarse a un pozo. Se tiró a un pozo y retrocedió 500 años en el tiempo, llegando al Japón medieval, donde se encontró con Caperucita Invisible y se hicieron amigas._

- Deberías leer esto. –le dijo a Mcgonagall pasándole la hoja.

La bruja lo leyó con la cara que ustedes se imaginan que habrá puesto.

- Al escribir los niños expresan lo que sienten ¿sabías Remus?

- ¿Insinúas que quiere tirarse a un pozo?

- ¿Cómo está mi primo?

- Bien… Me dio muchos problemas para dormir anoche. Y no deja de cantar esa estúpida canción.

- ¿Qué canción?

- Una que dice algo de "_you can leave your hat on_". Cada noche, cuando le digo que se ponga el pijama… No entiendo de qué habla, nadie se deja el sombrero para dormir.

Las mujeres se miraron.

- ¿Y también la baila?

- Sí, anoche se montó una escenita.

- Quisiera verlo. –dijo Tonks entre risas.

- Yo también. –dijo Minerva que se le estaba cayendo la baba.

- ¿La conocen? –se extrañó Remus.

- Sí, es la canción de una película.- contestó Minerva.

- ¿Qué película?

- Nueve semanas y media. –contestaron las dos brujas a la vez.

Remus se levantó repentinamente, con la cara más sería que nunca.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Se acabó. Tengo que hacer algo. Voy a ir yo mismo a mirar televisión.

- ¿Qué?

- A este paso nunca voy a entender de lo que Sirius habla, y nunca voy a saber si se está recuperando o no. Voy a encender la tele.

- ¡No!

Tonks preocupada agarró el brazo de Lupin.

- No vayas, es demasiado fuerte para ti, no lo soportarás.

- Es necesario, alguien tiene que hacerlo.

- ¡Entonces sacrifiquemos a Severus por la causa! –dijo Minerva trayendo al susodicho de un brazo, que estaba comiendo muy tranquilito y apartado de la conversación (el susodicho, no el brazo).

- ¡Sí, hagamos eso! –festejaron los demás.

- ¡Púdranse!- les sugirió Snape.

- Vamos Severus, es necesario que alguien lo haga.

- ¿Y por qué yo?

- Porque con los amigos que tiene, este tarado es más vulnerable a la idiotez. La tevé no te afectará tanto a ti, Severus.- dijo Minerva.

- No.

- Porque eres un gran mago: resistirás mejor. –aportó Tonks batiendo las pestañas.

- No.

- El más fuerte, valiente e inteligente. –agregó Lupin también batiendo las pestañas, aunque Snape pensó que a Tonks le quedaba más lindo el gesto.

- No.

- …Al menos eso era lo que siempre me decía James. Oh, cómo te envidiaba.

- Iré. –aceptó de repente, poniendo cara de héroe. Una misteriosa brisa ondeaba su cabello.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Buena suerte", le dijeron y cerraron la puerta detrás de él.

- Puaj. Definitivamente hay olor a perro en esta habitación.

- Busca Severus, fíjate bien. Es cuadradito, negro, más o me…

- ¡Sé cómo luce un endemoniado televisor, gracias! –les gritó de mal humor a los tres que esperaban seguros del otro lado de la puerta.- Aquí está ¿Ahora qué hay que hacer?

- Fíjate si el cable está enchufado. Es… como una larga cola de rata.

- Sí. Veo que tiene un cable. Atado a otro cable…. Atado a otro cable… y atado a otro más que está atado al cable de los vecinos.

- Bien. Ahora hay que encenderlo.

- De acuerdo.- dijo Snape sacando su varita.

- ¡No lo intentes con tu varita!

- ¿Por qué no?

- El televisor responde a un solo tipo de varita. Tiene que estar en algún lugar de la habitación.

… media hora después…

- Ya encontré el control remolque que me dijiste.

- Ahora le tienes que apuntar al televisor y apretar el botón.

- ¿Cuál? Hay muchos…

- No sé.

- Preguntémosle a Sirius.

- No, él no puede saberlo.

- ¿Cuál botón? –insitió Snape.

- Intenta…

- Este rojito parece lindo…

"… _y ahora seguimos con el ranking. A continuación vamos a ver a Shakira cantando en inglés…"_

- Nooooooo –la puerta se venía abajo a golpes- Saquenme de aquíiiii. ¡Dumbledore, prefiero el boggart!


	8. Capítulo 7: Veo gente muerta

**Anuncio: Hola a todos. Quisiera hacer un anuncio, espero no decepcionarlos :P. Quiero anunciar mi retiro, una vez que termine 99 canales, espero que no permanente. Por falta de ideas y tiempo, hasta que pasen los parciales y me vuelva a relajar mi cabeza va a seguir así de seca, así que con el final de 99 canales me voy a buscar inspiración hasta que tenga algo medianamente bueno que contar.**

**Antes de decirles adiós por un tiempo, y para no despedirme del todo, (esto está sonando demasiado melodramático XP) les cuento que reabrí hace poquito mi blog, así que si alguien tiene ganas de curiosear en mi vida, puede pasar. Ahí, si alguno se siente generoso, puede dejarme (aparte de un saludo, eso es obligado ;) ) una ayudita para seguir escribiendo, en las secciones "Malfoy _es_ un mortifago" o "Desafíos".**

**Anuncio 2: un poco más divertido. Si alguna vez te preguntaste qué personaje de 99 canales te identificaría más –o si no- acabo de hacer un quiz para que se diviertan. Vean el link en mi profile. Después me dicen qué les toca ;)**

**Lady Ski:** Creo que tus parciales ya pasaron n nU, pero mucha suerte para los que vengan! Ojalá te haya ido bien en estos. Yo también estoy en época de parciales v,v boooh. Muchas gracias por tu rv!

**Akko: **Casssi n,n, sos la segunda X). A mí también me encanta Sev, y no quise insinuar que tuviera algo con James XP…salvo una espantosa relación de enemistad. Jajaja, Remsi tiene sus armas para conquistar la voluntad de alguien. Dudo que funcionen con Snape XD.

**NatyTuk: **No quisiera que llegues tarde x mi culpa! O0O. Recuerda la ley de equivalencia de intercambio: yo ya dí, ahora kiero TLC!

**Anna: **No te enojes: a mí también me gustABA Shakira. Hasta que… bueno… Aaaay, el slash v,v tut-tut… ya te dije que no me salen XD. En serio. Ahora es mi turno del chiste: "Iban dos y se cayó el del medio". El que no lo entienda no podrá dormir esta noche XP.

**Lechuza Black: **Ooooh, eso es para que vean que no soy solo una cara bonita, jajajaja. Tengo muchas habilidades ocultas XD. Espero que te haya gustado, es mi segundo asalto al Photoshop (me lo compré hace poco) XP. Disculpá que no te lo haya mandado personalmente.

**Mariana8:** No sé quién la canta, pero es una canción muy conocida, suena de fondo en casi todos los strip tease (o como sea que se escribe Oo) XP. En este momento te juro que me siento muy muy bien, feliz, feliz! Muchas gracias x preocuparte y muchas gracias x tu rv!

**o0kyoko0o: **yeah! Pijama time, pijama time! Queremos ver el desnudo de Sirius! (no se vale como perro XD) _Baby take of your dress, yes yes yes…_

**alex black bird: **Qué herejía! Cómo no voy a conocer al Chavo! Es conocido en miles de países! Bueno… dudo que existan "miles" de países, pero sí es conocido en muchos lados. Acá todavía me río con capítulos del Chavo que vi mil veces, tiene un humor único. Me encantó lo de el viento con el mantelito, me dio risa imaginármelo de fondo XD.

**The angel of the dreams: **OO

**Meloo: **Lo mismo digo! A mí me gustaba hasta que cometió 3 errores: 1- empezar a salir con Antonito; 2- teñirse de rubia; 3-cantar en inglés XP. Es normal lo que me contás: a todos nos pasó alguna vez ser descubiertos como desquiciados frente al monitor XD.

**Ariel Magdur: **Quedó un poco traumaizado: sólo habla pedazos de canciones de Shakira, pero los médicos creen que se repondrán (aunque no saben cómo se agarró ese maleficio)

**Helen Black Potter: **Síii, son muy amigos y lo quiere mucho: pero lejos. A esta altura lo tiene harto, le gustaría irse a su casa (pero no lo hace, porque lo quiere y lo cuida;))

**El Cadejos:** Atentos todos, se viene la autobiografia se Sirius!

**Moony Flowright: **Gracias! Espero que no se pongan persecutas cuando termine XD

**Kisaomi:** No, lo de Snape en Venus fue invento mio XP.

**La Hija Del Viento:** ;T T; (llorando) ¿otra vez me quedó muy corto? Yo tanto que me esfuerzo y _siempre_ me quedo corta… XP

**Xanthi:** Mmmm, no sé. Estaba dentro de un armario así que nadie lo vio. Yo creo que podría ser Bruce Willis XD.

----------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo final: Veo gente muerta **

Girando en un remolino de fuego verde, el Profesor Dumbledore llegó a la cocina del cuartel central de la Orden del Fénix. Hizo un momento de silencio y luego se aclaró la garganta.

- Bueno… ya que me lo preguntan, Severus está bien.

Remus, Minerva, Tonks y Bill se miraron.

- Sí… eh… eso nos estábamos preguntando. –mintió Minerva; todos parecían haberse olvidado del incidente que ocurrió esa misma mañana. –Nos tenía muy preocupados.

- Después de una impresión tan horrible –no sé qué habrá visto- intentó quitarse la memoria al igual que Sirius. Esto confirma mi teoría…

- ¿Que la idiotez es contagiosa? – sugirió Tonks.

- ¡Exacto! –respondió alegre. – Surgió un problema entonces: Severus no tiene familiares ni amigos-mucho menos- que se ocuparan de él hasta que se repusiera…

Todos los miembros de la Orden parecieron achicarse, hundiéndose en sus sillas, tratando de ocupar el menor lugar posible, para no ser tomados como "voluntarios". Remus sin más se escondió debajo de la mesa.

- No se preocupen, ya apareció un grupo de señoritas que se ofreció a hacerse cargo. Una tal "Orden nosequé". – Hizo un pequeño silencio y luego comentó divertido- ¡Creo que querían violarlo! No importa, creo que le vendrá bien, jojojo.

El Director se sentó a la mesa y comió con ellos.

- Mañana quería ir al centro de Londres –le dijo Remus a Tonks a su lado.- Me preguntaba si tal vez… si tenías el día libre…

- Oh, no… Pero… supongo que podría pedir el turno de la noche y tomarme el día mañana. –Contestó ansiosa- Pero tendría que ir ya mismo a hablar con Scrimgeour…

- Si no puedes está bien, yo entiendo…

- No, no. Sólo tengo que ir a hablar con él cuanto antes y pedirle el cambio. Te escribiré y te diré si logré cambiar el turno. –Y sin tardarse nada, salió.

-------------------------------------------

La respuesta llegó justo a tiempo. Remus abrió la ventana de su habitación justo a tiempo para que la lechuza entrara y le desató la respuesta de Tonks que llevaba en la pata.

_Mañana tengo el día libre. _

Perfecto. Remus buscó una pluma para contestarle, pero entonces escuchó alguien (adivinen quién ¬¬) corriendo por el pasillo, seguido por un fuerte golpe y una explosión.

Remus asomó la cabeza por la puerta y vio a Sirius tirado de espalda en la alfombra todo chamuscado.

- ¿Cuántas veces te dije que esta casa tiene un hechizo que no te permitirá escaparte por las ventanas? –se acercó tendiéndole una mano. –Me pregunto si algún día vas a madurar.

- Ya no me queda duda a quién salió Moony tan seriote, usted es un amargado.

- ¿Amargado yo? Tú pareces haberte comido un payaso en el desayuno.

- No sé… es usted quien lo prepara.

- Ya, vete a dormir.

Remus entró a su cuarto, se puso el pijama, agarró su almohada y fue a la pieza de Sirius.

- ¿Todavía no estás en la cama?

- Casi.- se disculpó Sirius mientras desdoblaba su pijama. Comenzó a desprenderse la camisa.- _Baby take off your coat, real show…_

- ¡Basta con esa canción!- bufó Remus harto. Pero Sirius no se vio inhibido por su malhumor; por el contrario se sintió más animado.

- _Pull your pants down and toss it on the ground, now bark like a hound and make a doggie sound!_

Esta vez Remus no pudo evitar reírse.

--------------------------------------------------

- ¡Hola Remus! Aquí estoy; trabajé toda la noche y me estoy cayendo de sueño, pero vine porque tú me llamaste.

- Oh, gracias Tonks. Necesitaba que alguien cuidara de Sirius mientras yo estoy afuera.

- ¿Qué? Cuidar a Sirius? Me llamaste para cuidar a Sirius?

- Sí, necesito ir al Callejón Diagon a comprar algunas cosas. -Remus estaba escribiendo una lista con todas las cosas que debía comprar para no olvidar nada: ropa interior nueva, collar antipulgas (para Buckbeak, qué pensaban?), y otros veinticinco ítems más.- Sirius todavía está durmiendo. Luego procura mantenerlo entretenido. Ya me voy.

La cara de desilusión de Tonks no tenía precio.

-----------------------------------------------------

Remus dejó Grimauld Place y se fue caminando; esa era la única forma de no llamar la atención. Tomó el subte y bajó en el corazón de Londres.

Caminó por una calle llena de negocios y llena de gente. Hacía tanto tiempo que no salía al mundo que ya se estaba sintiendo paranoico: miraba a todos lados con miedo de encontrar mortífagos por ahí.

No aliviaba nada esa idea la sensación de que estaba siendo seguido. Dos o tres veces le pareció haber visto una sombra correr por el rabillo del ojo, que según le habían dicho, era el presagio de una muerte inminente. Apartó rápidamente esos pensamientos de su mente; después de todo¿cuantas veces habían confundido la forma animal de Sirius con el Grim, un presagio de muerte? Y Sirius nunca había matado a nadie.

Pero esa sensación se estaba volviendo insoportable, ya le estaba erizando los pelos de la nunca. Pensó en perder a quien sea que lo estaba siguiendo metiéndose en uno de esos grandes almacenes muggles.

Un cartel le mostró que tenían ropa interior en oferta allí; wow, la industrialización hacía más que magia con los precios. Pensó que ya que estaba podía hacer algunas de sus compras ahí. Buscó en su bolsillo y sacó la lista de compras.

_Había una vez una chica llamada Alicia, que vivía…_

¡No podía ser, había traído el cuento de Sirius! Remus miró la hoja de arriba a bajo, la dio vuelta¡no podía haberse equivocado!

Y para su sorpresa (más sorpresa que haberse dejado la lista en Grimauld Place), el cuento seguía del lado de atrás.

_Y entonces Caperucita Invisible le dijo: "Quiero que conozcas a un amigo mío". Y le presentó al Lobo Feroz. _

"_¡Oh Lobo, qué ojos tan grandes!" exclamó Alicia al ver sus ojos. "¡Oh Lobo, qué orejas tan grandes!" exclamó Alicia al ver sus orejas. "¡Oh Lobo, qué nariz tan grande!" exclamó Alicia al ver su nariz. "Oh Lobo… ¡Lobo, qué grande!" exclamó Alicia._

A este punto a Remus le temblaban demasiado las manos. A continuación el cuento narraba el amor secreto de Alicia por el Lobo Feroz, sus encuentros en el bosque, sus tardes bajo un sauce y sus largos paseos junto al lago pateando sapos con la esperanza de que alguno fuera un medio-príncipe que se mereciera la patada.

¿Eso era lo que Minerva le quiso decir con que Sirius estaba expresando sus sentimientos al escribir? Ella sí había leído el cuento entero ¿le estaba insinuando algo? El cuento terminaba con una declaración de amor.

- ¡Peek a boo!- le gritó una maraña de pelo negro saltando desde un perchero.

Remus pegó un grito y cayó al piso. Se incorporó enseguida pero ya había llamado la atención de varias muggles y una guardia de seguridad. Les sonrió para indicarles que todo estaba bien.

- ¡Sirius qué estás haciendo aquí!

- Te seguí. –respondió muy tranquilo rascándose la nariz.

- ¡No puedes salir!

- ¡No te imaginas lo aburrido que estaba!

- ¿Qué pasó con To… la bruja que te estaba cuidando?

- Empezó a beber llorando algo de "¡no se da cuenta, no se da cuenta!" hasta que se quedó dormida.

- ¿Me puedes decir cómo te escapaste?- Remus no podía creer que hubiera encontrado forma de burlar las máximas medidas de seguridad que el mundo mágico era capaz de brindar.

Sirius puso una sonrisa triunfal para explicar; era muy inteligente cuando se trataba de romper las reglas y normas de seguridad.

- Le estuve mandando lechuzas a mis amigos todo este tiempo. Y vi que los animales no tenían ningún problema para pasar por la ventana. Ahora que recordé cómo hacerlo… te seguí como perro. –se convirtió en perro y dio saltitos por todos lados antes de volver a convertirse en hombre.

- ¡No puedes hacer eso, qué harás si te ven! –se alarmó Remus.

Lo tomó de un brazo y lo escondió detrás de un perchero. Miró hacia la guardia de seguridad que caminaba nerviosa hablando por su handy viendo en dirección a ellos.

- Hay que salir de aquí. –tomó una blusa blanca grande de señora de uno de los percheros y con ella le tapó la cara a Sirius. –No podemos dejar que te reconozcan.

Comenzaron a caminar despacio hacia la puerta. La guardia de seguridad los siguió.

- ¡Alto! No se muevan. –gritó con el arma en alto.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaban rodeados por una docena de hombres uniformados apuntándoles con armas de fuego.

- No disparen. Tiene un civil como rehén

- Creemos que es uno de los suyos. –dijo la guardia de seguridad.

Remus no sabía cómo iban a salir de esa. Miró a todos lados buscando en la rueda un agujero por donde pudieran escapar. Apartó a Sirius y se puso delante de él. ¿Cómo habían podido reconocerlo, si apenas se le veían los ojos?

- ¿Están seguros que es él? –preguntó uno de los uniformados.

- ¿A cuántas personas ves en Londres vistiendo túnica? –le contestó otro con sorna. –Estamos seguros ¡es Osama!

- ¿Qué? –Remus por fin pudo hablar. –Señores creo que ha habido un error…

Estaba dispuesto a razonar con ellos, darles una explicación satisfactoria y marcharse, pero Sirius siempre fue mucho más impulsivo: dio un paso al frente y sacó su varita.

Lo demás pareció ocurrir en cámara lenta: alguien gritando "fuego", las paredes, los carteles de ofertas y la ropa en los percheros tiñéndose de rojo y el cuerpo de su amigo llenándose de agujeros.

Remus despertó al oír su propia voz gritando el nombre de su amigo en medio de la noche. Se tambaleó en la oscuridad, tropezando con las sábanas y corrió a la pieza de Sirius.

Abrió la puerta y lo encontró ahí, acostado muy tranquilo, mirando televisión hasta altas horas como siempre. Trepó a la cama, de un manotazo le desprendió la camisa y vio que su pecho aún estaba en una sola pieza. Sirius lo miraba sin saber qué pensar.

- ¿Quién soy Sirius, quién soy? –gritó sacudiéndolo con fuerza.

- Remus Lupin. –tartamudeó Sirius sorprendido.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- Ay… sabes que soy coqueto y no me gusta decir mi edad…

- ¿Crees que me veo muy viejo?

Sirius le quitó el pelo de la cara.

- Eres casi un niño…

Remus hundió la cara en el pecho de Sirius y suspiró hasta el alma.

- ¿Tuviste un mal sueño?

- El peor de todos…

Sirius le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

- ¿Te gustaría quedarte a ver un película? –le preguntó tomando el control remoto.

- …Bueno.

- ¿En qué número estaba el canal Venus?

Fin. Notas finales de la autora: Y así llegamos al final de 99 canales. Quiero agradece a todos los que leyeron y dejaron reviews, a todos los que me acompañaron este tiempo con sus comentarios. Estoy muy contenta de haber conocido tanta gente linda y divertida gracias a este fic. Aunque este es el último capítulo y ya no contestaré los reviews me encantará leerlos; espero que me digan qué les pareció el final (espero que perdonen el crimen: eso del sueño fue peor que la amnesia V,V) y todo el fic en general. Muchas gracias a todos. 

Vanina N. M. de Lira.

----Señal de ajuste----


End file.
